Stars of the Zodiac
by inkedhymnal
Summary: This is a revised version of Split Sky: Of Wand and Spirit. It's the same theme, only in this version Yusuke must deal, for maybe the first time, guilt - as do the others. What's worse, can they survive the seige of the beasts of the zodiac?
1. Owls and Windows Don't Mix

**Owls and Windows Don't Mix **

                The day was sunny and bright, with a cloudless sky and cool breeze blowing through the city as cheery blossoms wafted through the air, spreading joy and cheer. It had been like that all week, with couples holding hands and smiling and kissing and –

                "I hate this!" Yusuke screeched on the roof of his school. "Everything is to cheerful! What is with them?"

                "Oh, come on," Harry told the boy as he hovered on his broom. "It isn't that bad."  
                "You've lived in England your whole life," Yusuke pointed out. "And you don't have to go to cram school or sit through a lecture from your girlfriend about how loyal you need to be and how you need to go on more dates." Harry laughed and conceded the point.

                Harry had been living with Yusuke in Japan for a little more then three months now and the beginning of the school year was fast approaching, in England anyway. Over the course of those three months Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama had made definite efforts to teach him to control his spirit energy and by now the boy could easily fire off red and gold version of a fireball mixed with Yusuke's shotgun. He had learned a few moves from Yusuke about the martial arts and several sword techniques from Hiei, who Harry spent a lot of his time with on weekdays since Kurama and Yusuke were stuck in school and Harry made a very large effort to avoid Kuwabara as much as possible. 

                He proved a help though. Yusuke's house was nearly spotless every week on Friday when he came home from school. Harry said he didn't like cleaning, but the way his mother managed to make it a pigsty whenever she got into a slump was simple horrendous! Harry had his broom and everything and he, Kurama, and Hiei would slip up to Genki's temple to fly it and have some fun for a bit (Hiei stayed mostly out of it and had tiny, tiny conversations with Genki, who was rather upset with them using her woods without her permission – she had made this quite clear with death threats the first few times). 

                Harry had gone mad with joy when Kurama had taken the boy down to the Shinjuku area of Tokyo to shop for new clothes. Harry had come home with many bags and new outfits from nearly every popular store (how Kurama afforded it Yusuke did not know, but he had sinking feeling that the Youko had had to much fun again). Today Harry had decked himself in some khaki colored shorts with red and black tennis shoes, a matching color vest with a long sleeved white shirt under that. He was sitting sidesaddle on his broom idly as Yusuke raged on and on about Keiko.

                "Why not just dump her then?" Harry finally interrupted Yusuke.

                Yusuke screeched to a halt and looked up at the boy, his face as innocent as ever. Yusuke sighed, "It's…it's not the simple."

                "Why?" Harry inquired. 

                "Well…well, you see, Keiko is rather sensitive about such subjects…and…," Yusuke stopped, but                 Harry did not press him further. The bell rang out on the school grounds and Harry waved a good bye and took flight into the air, disappearing above the clouds. 

Yusuke shook his head, amazed at how that boy could manage to get to his school on that broom unseen. Harry explained he merely flew above the clouds so no one saw him, and if they did he seemed no bigger then a bird. Yusuke shook his head again and slipped back into the school, heading back for class since that was the lunch bell.

                "Alright, here are your test scores," snarled his teacher as he slapped the papers in his hand. Yusuke sank deeper in his chair. Curse Harry and Kurama and their lecturing him so much he now had a conscious about school!

                As the teacher lazily passed out the papers, Yusuke stared absently out the window, drumming his fingers as he envisioned the plans they had for that weekend in Spirit World. They were going to go see Touya and Jin! 

                "Be thankful this was on a curve Urameshi," snarled his teacher as he slapped a paper with a D on it before Yusuke. Yusuke shrugged it off and looked out the window.

BANG.

                Yusuke reeled back and out of his chair in astonishment. Spread-eagled against the window was a rather large owl, a letter clutched in its beck. It detached itself and fluttered down to land on the sill and began to wrap the glass impatiently. It's eyes found Yusuke's and they glared reproachfully at him as he banged the glass.

                "What the heck is that?" demanded Yusuke's teacher. 

                Yusuke looked up and thought fast, "Um, uh, some kid on the grounds fired off a firecracker!" His teacher looked at him and then noticed he had reeled back in surprise and was out of his chair. Giving Yusuke a final, rather disbelieving, glance he stormed out of the classroom. Yusuke lunged for the window, several cracks having already formed where the bird had pecked repeatedly, and wrenched it open, snatched the letter from the owl, and closed the window again. The owl hooted indignantly, but flew off just the same.

                "What was that about, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked in his drawling voice, reminding Yusuke unpleasantly of a stupider Malfoy. At least that blonde haired kid had smarts. 

                "Nothing you overgrown throw rug!" spat Yusuke as he stuffed the letter in his jacket. "No get out of my face!" Kuwabara shrugged and sat down and their teacher came back in.

                "Urameshi, detention!" shouted the teacher and Yusuke sighed. Why him? 

*~*~*~*~*

                "That…was interesting," Kurama said blankly as he sat in his room, looking down at the owl lying on his desk, breathing heavily and struggling to right itself even though it looked very drunk. Kurama's window, though, was very smashed. One hardheaded owl this one was. 

                The owl hooted meekly and Kurama extracted the letter attached to its leg, realizing at once what it was for. So, back to Hogwarts then, eh? Kurama petted the owl softly and placed a small Knut in its bag on the other leg. The owl was fully recovered by now and drunkenly flew out the window, even though he looked ready to take a chunk of the wall with it. Kurama sighed and pulled out his wand, waving it lazily at the window while saying the necessary spell word. 

                Kurama ripped open the letter at once and scanned the letter quickly. He chuckled. Dumbledoor, always clever and well prepared as ever! He slipped his hand inside and brought forth the necessary tickets to get to Hogwarts. Kurama smiled, wondering how Hiei, Harry, and Yusuke were handling their owls. 

*~*~*~*~*

                Hiei snatched Ookami from the air and wrapped the bird with one of his spare bandanas so it could not fly and attack the disgruntled owl now hovering above them, eyes blazing with indignation. He carelessly threw Ookami onto a soft bed of leaves by the branch beside him and let the owl find a perch a considerable distance from the overly protective raven. 

                Hiei reached out and took the letter. The owl hooted and Hiei cast it a rather dark glare and Ookami squawked something. Either the glare worked or Ookami had added something not to pleasant to it, for the owl hooted, this time in alarm, and sped off. Hiei undid Ookami and patted the bird before it settled atop his head again. 

                Hiei ripped open the letter, knowing full well whom it was from and sighed. Why? Why him? Did he really have to go? Of course he did. Kurama would plead with him to go and so would Harry (whom Hiei had grown rather fond of, but would never admit), and Yusuke would offer death threats…so what choice did he have?

                "Come on Ookami," Hiei sighed. "Let's see what Yusuke and the others have to say." 

*~*~*~*~*

                "What was that?" Mrs. Urameshi asked, sticking her head in the door to Harry's makeshift bedroom. "What the hell is that on the window?"

                "I believe it's a owl, Mrs. Urameshi," Harry said, not quite sure himself. He rapped the window and the owl splattered on it sprang backwards and looked down at Harry with a very offended manner. Hedwig, in her cage for the day, hooted with deep contempt etched in it at the interruption of her sleep. 

                "Owl? What do you mean owl? It's not from…," Mrs. Urameshi stopped, unable to recall the name of the place she was thinking of.

                "Hogwarts?" Harry asked and cringed another bang resounded. "Stupid owl. It can't get through this window."

                "Yes!" Mrs. Urameshi cried. "Yusuke won't be going back will he?" She was on the verge of tears, but Harry quickly ignored this and opened the window so the owl collided with the dresser and not the Plexiglas window. 

                Harry scrambled over to the owl and took the note. The owl swayed for a moment and Harry idly paid it a Knut before it sought to peck his hand as it had done the first time he received a note like this, and with a great huff like sound issued from its beak it took off. 

                "It's from Hogwarts alright," Harry said, scanning the note. "And I think Yusuke got one two. He only started as first year, after all." Mrs. Urameshi dashed from the room and Harry heard the definite sounds of what seemed like a mix of rage and sorrow all at once. He shrugged and went back to the letter. He never did get Mrs. Urameshi….

~*~*~*~*

                Harry clapped as Yusuke sent Kuwabara head over heels into the wall of his apartment when Yusuke had dealt him a rather heavy right hook. The annoying man had followed Yusuke all the way home, intent on finding out what the letter was about. Yusuke graciously bowed as Harry clapped and before Mrs. Urameshi could come and scream at him (for she obviously knew what had happened by the sogginess of the pillows on the couch) the two flew out the door and down the steps towards Kurama's house. 

                Hiei was already there, stationed on the bed with a dark look on his face. Yusuke knew what it was for, "Oh, come on now Hiei. Won't it be fun? You can torture Peeves again." The comment seemed to both darken and brighten Hiei's mood. Ookami squawked ominously and flew to sit on Kurama's head while Shinrai scooted a few more feet from Hiei and took a seat on Yusuke's shoulder.

                "But, anyway, they say we need to be at the airport two weeks from now from tomorrow," Kurama said, making a note. "Everyone coming?" 

                "Oh, you'd miss school again?" Yusuke grinned devilishly at Kurama.

                "I think I can manage," Kurama growled with a false smile. 

                "I know I'm going!" Harry said. "I can't wait see Hermoine and Ron again!" The other three nodded (more about Ron then Hermoine).

                "Great! So it's settled!" Kurama said happily. "I'll call you once I have the transportation lined up and everything." The three nodded and descended the stairs followed by Kurama and his cat, whose name had been shortened to Ko, since his mother often forgot the rest of it. They sped out the door with hurried good byes and made for their favorite restaurant, already imagining the things they would do at Hogwarts that year.

~*~*~*~*~*

                From the shadows peered a pair of acid green eyes, carefully watching the other eleven beasts crowded within its cave. It didn't really even want them there, but what choice did it have when the strongest of them demanded that it host them? That, and its cave was the most secluded of the twelve gathered there now. 

                "Basilisk, will you stop staring and put in your own thoughts?" rumbled a giant black dog the size of a bulldozer. 

                "What are you discussing?" hissed the massive reptile, its coils rippling as it raised its head, nearly touching the ceiling of the fifty foot cave.

                "You did not pay attention?" snorted the ram, horns of glass catching the moonlight and forming icy rainbows on the walls of the caves. "Honestly! You are truly a vain creature!" 

                "Stop this bickering," nickered a stallion, his coat a shimmering rainbow of colors - real and not. "It will not solve anything." 

                "Well, if you told me what you were talking about maybe I could speak my piece," the massive snake hissed dangerously, closing its eyes as it came into the light, knowing its glare could easily paralyze the beasts sharing its cave. 

                A black and white monkey came forward, at least seven feet tall with a thin whip of a tail, "We were speaking of our attack plan."

                "On who?" the basilisk persisted.

                There was a squeal and the basilisk identified the boar that had made itself comfortable between the horse and the ram, tusks of cold steel dripping with saliva. "On those demons who destroyed our brethren." 

                There was a outraged huff and a eight foot tall jack rabbit appeared, paws crossed over its chest. Ah, yes, of course it was here. One of the only three beasts able to walk and stand on its hind legs, the jack rabbit had to be there in case it could show off. "Brethren? More like slaves to those stupid-," the rabbit was cut off my a deep growl. 

                The basilisk swung its head up to a ledge where amber eyes stared down upon the eleven, "It is not wise to insult them. They created us, so we too are at their whim." There was a yawn and a massive tiger, easily the more then sixteen feet tall, leaped down to join them, pure white teeth bared in a malicious grin. "Not that I wouldn't mind you leaving us." The jack rabbit made no comment and returned to its place.

                "Basilisk, your opinion please," came a guttural demand. The basilisk's tongue flickered as it scented the massive minotaur that remained in the shadows. Great horns of alabaster rose from its head, making it a formidable opponent for anyone.

                The basilisk shook its head, "I have no opinion. I really don't care."

                This time the third of the hind leg walking creatures spoke. A rat with a eight foot long, naked tail and shrewd ruby eyes glared at the basilisk, "You should care. Wasn't one of those dragons your cousin or something?"

                The basilisk hissed in amusement, "Little Rat, all dragons are my cousins, but not by blood. Just like a desert rat is your cousin, though you certainly aren't related through family ties." 

                "Just the same, would you fight them for revenge?" demanded a lisping voice and a rooster of massive proportions came into the light. Its feathers were of emerald, gold, ruby, and amber, with claws of obsidian. It was large as the dog, though by far more formidable because of its greater pride. 

                "Why should I?" demanded the basilisk. "I care not. Why not let those fools run amuck? Let someone else sully their hands."

                There was a bellow as the stallion reared, lashing out with its hooves. The animals turned to it and then to cave entrance, where a long figure was slowly walking towards them. The minotaur snorted and reached for its battle axe, the ram lowering its head and glaring a warning. The basilisk readied its paralyzing glare, but a voice stopped them all.

                "Halt, he is here on my invitation," it soothed. The animals relaxed as a swan necked dragon of shimmering glass dropped into their midst, mane leaving a stream of shimmering ice in its wake as it waved in a nonexistent breeze. 

                "Who is he?" demanded the dog, a note of veneration in its voice, not forgetting it spoke to the dragon. 

                "I am Voldemort," the figure hissed. "Or, at least, in spirit. This body is merely a host."

                The basilisk's head raised, "How do you know the ancient language of the snakes?" 

                The figure stopped and bowed, "A talent, mighty Basilisk."

                The dragon turned to the giant snake with cool eyes, "You will go with him to Hogwarts."

                "What?" the reptile balked. "I might be your inferior, but my eyes will still work on you!" 

                "That may be true," the dragon turned a single glass orb on the giant snake, "but as your superior you are bound to obey me – both my rank and ancient laws. Now, go!" 

                The basilisk hissed dangerously, waving its head hypnotically at Voldemort, "Alright, pest, I'll come with you. However, I hope you have accommodations ready. I don't go anywhere for anybody or anything without payment." 

                The dragon's voice cut through again, "Go, Basilisk. All is well. I have assured you good accommodations, and there are many choice pickings. You will be there for only a few months – until those demons are destroyed." 

                The basilisk hissed and slithered towards the misty Voldemort, "As you say, Dragon. But, remember, once I have done this favor this alliance ends." 

                The dragon nodded as the duo disappeared. The hoofed animals bid their farewells and trotted after the snake, leaving for their own lairs, uncomfortable in the snake's lair without its presence. Who knew what it had hidden within to drive them away? They had no wish to find out. The rest slowly departed, until the only ones left were the tiger and the dragon.

                The tiger slipped down, silent and deadly, "You risk much, and all for the blood shed of one little demon?" 

                The dragon turned to the beast, "That little demon destroyed the great Dragoness of Darkness. For that, non of dragon-kind can forgive him." 

                "Aye, but why drag us in?" demanded the tiger. 

                The dragon smiled, "Because, I want that little demon to see just how inferior he is." 

                "And you plan to show him this using our power?" the tiger persisted. 

                The dragon laughed as it spread its wings, "Indeed, that is exactly what I intend! Soon that little brat will learn to fear the strength of the world he now rules. Soon, so very soon, he will learn to fear the power of the Zodiac!" 

                The tiger watched the mighty beast leave and shook its head. It walked out of the cave, leaving not a trace behind, licking its chops. It really didn't care whether or not the demon died for its kind had not been wronged. But the prospect of a challenging hunt was just as good a bribe as any for the majestic creature. 

                The tiger looked up into the moon. It was waxing. Soon it would shine, full in the bosom of the sky. There was always good hunting then, and the tiger had an especially delectable piece of meat in mind to hunt. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

This is rewrite just because I am bored and I felt like it. The other one is still up, so do not panic. And I know I haven't updated in awhile, but my computer broke down. Sorry! I will try my best to update soon. See you in the next chapter!

~Blaque Midnyte 


	2. An Elf of a Different Size

An Elf of a Different Size 

           The day was bright, a cool breeze running through the streets. At a small café, six boys sat together, drinking steaming beverages, wrapped in sweaters as they poured over papers. To outsiders, they seemed like a diligent group of teenagers studying, but to the trained wizard's eye, that was far from the case. 

 "Yeah, but, anyway, when do we leave for the airport?" Yusuke asked, turning to Kurama. "And how did your mother take it?"

Kurama sighed, "On the note about my mother…she doesn't know. She was furious when I came back home and looked ready to kill me, so how do you think she'd react to me going back? And as for when we leave? Well, they say August twenty-ninth and the term starts September first."

"That gives us around two days to shop," Yusuke sniffed. "I think we can fit it all in, don't you?"

"I suppose," Harry said as he reread his list of things. "I mean, we can get by on our old robes and stuff, and all we really need are new books and cauldrons really."

"Did you notice all our books are by this Gilderoy Lockhart guy?" Hiei spoke up as he reread his own list. 

"Yeah," Kurama said as he scanned it. "Strange. Normally there is at least a different author for each class, but everything is by him except for the _Standard Book of Spells_." 

"Do not tell me he will be teaching," Yusuke yawned. "To me he sounds like some puffed up, over rated loser super-star."

"Now, Yusuke, don't judge a book by it's cover," Kurama warned him.

"I'm not," Yusuke insisted. "I'm judging it by a piece of a paper." Kurama sighed and sipped his tea, giving up. Yusuke smiled, knowing he had won.

*~*~*~*~*

           "Your mother freaked out when she heard, didn't she?" Yusuke asked that night when Kurama called him up on the phone.

"God, I thought she would literally take my head off!" Kurama cried. "That woman is scary when she's upset."

"Well, I would be too. I mean, my precious, perfect, normal little boy is going to a school for weirdoes," Yusuke snickered.

"Oh shut up! This is worse from when she found out I controlled plants," Kurama screamed at him, near panic.

Yusuke held the phone away as Kurama vented his anger and when he was sure he was done, brought it back to his ear, "Kurama?"

"Yes, Yusuke?" Kurama asked sweetly – to sweetly. Yusuke sighed.

"Kurama, would you like to spend the night?" Yusuke asked.

"Thank you, thank you!" Kurama cried with joy. "Yes, now I have a reason to leave the house!" Yusuke could hear rapid shuffling in the background. "I'll be there in ten, okay?" 

"And Kurama," Yusuke called before the boy hung up.

"What?" Kurama asked him, somewhat annoyed.

"Leave a note," Yusuke said sweetly and hung up.

"What was that about?" Harry asked him when he set the phone down.

"Kurama's spending the night," Yusuke announced. Harry shook his head, having heard the whole screaming thing on Kurama's part. 

Harry yawned and stretched, looking up from his summer homework to the window, where his broom sat. He yawned again and flopped down backwards on the bed, sprawled out and rubbing his eyes, "Man, why'd Snape give us so much homework?"

"Because he hates us?" Yusuke asked.

"That could be it," Harry mused.

"It was a rhetorical question," Yusuke explained, throwing away his own quill (yes, Yusuke has done him homework! Oh my…0_o). Both boys flew off their beds onto the floor when a loud snap sounded in the room. "Okay, what the hell was that?" 

"Oh, sorry to scare you, Sirs," a meek voice said and out of the shadows stepped a rather ugly looking creature, with bulbous eyes and floppy ears like a dog. A pointed nose crowned its face and it was dressed in a…gunnysack? 

"Who…what the hell are you?" Yusuke sputtered, staring at the small thing, which was maybe less then two feet tall. 

"I am Dobby the house elf, Sirs," the thing said and bowed.

"Elf? Elf?" Yusuke repeated. "You can't be an elf!" 

"But Dobby is, Sirs!" Dobby cried.

"Why can't he be an elf?" Harry asked.

"Elves are taller!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Hello! This thing is like two feet tall! Most elves top at least five foot five!" 

Harry thought over this, "Yes, you're right."

"Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts this year!" the elf screeched. With that pronouncement he lunged for Yusuke's dresser and began to bang his head. 

"Hey! Hey! That's mahogany wood! Don't damage that!" Yusuke screeched and pried the ugly thing off. He passed him to Harry, who grabbed the elf and held him tight, looking down in curiosity. 

"Now, why can't I go back?" Harry asked him.

Dobby looked up, "Oh, Harry cannot go back! There is much danger there!" Dobby looked around and finally opted to bang his head on Harry's arm.

"Hey!" Harry cried and threw the elf across the room. "Dude, calm down."

"Thank you Sir," the elf said, getting up. "Dobby needed that. But Dobby cannot let Harry go back to Hogwarts!" 

"Why not?" Harry repeated. 

Dobby lunged for a lamp this time. Harry missed, but Yusuke caught him and roughly slammed him to the floor and placed his foot on him. "Stop! Want to tell us why you can't tell us?"

"Oh, Dobby's masters not like that Dobby tell Harry of danger," Dobby said. 

"Alright, the third person thing is annoying!" Yusuke cried. He got off Dobby and sat next to Harry, staring at the elf. There was a shuffling outside along with the creak of a door, a hello and the muffled voices of others.

"Dobby must go!" the elf cried. "Remember, Harry must not go back!" With that he snapped his fingers and was gone with a POP.

"Wait!" they both cried together and lunged. They ended up in a heap on the ground with a very puzzled Kurama staring down at them.

*~*~*~*~*~*

           The night was dark and cold, a chilling wind ripping into the flesh of the night creatures that walked the halls of the Makai prison. High above, watching, was a great feline, eyes the color of golden amber noting every move of its targets. 

            One was agitated, restless, with pent up energy ready to blow. The other was calm, cold as ice, watching the moon, and the feline could have sworn, it. Ah, but what could it expect? After all, where these not the two demons responsible for the destruction of the great dragon of ice and the salvation of the dragon of wind? Of course they would be a little more aware then the other riffraff stuck within the morbid place. 

            "How goes the hunt?" yipped the Dog, padding up beside the huge tiger, making itself comfortable within the cat's soft fur. 

            "Good," the tiger said in a bored tone. "They have not pulled anything, so perhaps the plan is not in total jeopardy."

            "Why would it be in jeopardy?" the dog inquired from its curled position.

            "The Basilisk must play its part," the regal creature reminded the canine. "And the Dragon must be wary of his temper. And the Rabbit will have to restrain its need to show off. The Minotaur cannot be so stubborn, nor the Rat so witty, nor the Rooster so proud. The Stallion and the Ram cannot remain passive, and the Boar will have to think." 

            The dog chuckled, "And what of me?"

            "You? You will have to stop being loyal to the death. It is unprofitable," the tiger said absently. 

           The dog barked in laughter, "Sadly, Tiger, it is in my blood, my character. It is hard to truly change who one is, don't you think?"

           The tiger pondered the matter, its tail twitching absently, "You know, mutt, you're right." A rumbling escaped its lips as its eyes narrowed, watching the two figures within the prison. "You're very right." 

           The dog didn't ask why the tiger had just handed out such praise. It was a rare thing, so the dog simply remained quiet and settled back down into the beast's fur, watching the prison through drooping eyes while the tiger purred, musing over its formulating plan.  


	3. Midnight Battle

Midnight Battle

"Wow, Kurama, thanks!" Harry cried as he fingered the soft leather jacket wrapped around him. 

"No problem Harry," Kurama smiled. "I know it's a little late, but happy birthday!" 

"Birthday?" Yusuke repeated. "It's…it was his birthday?"  
"Yes," Kurama smiled. 

"How did you find this out? He never told me anything!" Yusuke pouted.

"Oh, Hiei told me," Kurama smiled. "You know how much time these two spend together during the school hours."

"He only told you because you're a demon too," Yusuke snorted.

"So are you," Kurama pointed out.

"Half, thank you," Yusuke snapped. "And Hiei hates me, we all know that." Kurama just shook his head and went to help Harry try on the jacket.

Harry looked at the cage that was situated near the window and his happy face fell a little, "Hedwig isn't back yet. It's been three weeks."

"It takes a good deal of time for an owl to fly to England and back to Tokyo," Kurama assured Harry, patting him on the shoulder. "Besides, if we leave before she comes back she'll come straight to Hogwarts. Hedwig's a smart owl, she'll figure it out."

"I guess you're right," Harry sighed, his face still slightly crestfallen.

"Wouldn't surprised if she was halfway down Hiei's throat right now," Yusuke muttered.

"Yusuke!" Kurama shouted and roughly smacked him.

"What was that for?" Yusuke demanded, rubbing his head. Kurama just fumed as he unloaded his stuff.

Harry shook his head, wondering how he survived a year, much less a summer, in a house where a half demon lived and that half-demon invited full demons to spend the night (even when one of them never asked, just did). Through the rest of the night Yusuke and Harry gathered around Kurama asking him for help on the homework and once that was done they made plans for what to do when they got to England. Changing their money was a must, and they weren't sure if they needed new robes or not, and then there were their books (Yusuke relished what he would get to do to Hiei to get him to come along) and finally just getting to Hogwarts.

Exhausted and in desperate need of sleep, the three collapsed into bed (Kurama's being a sleeping bag) and fell asleep, not overly worried about the new school year.

*~*~*~*~*~*

              The rooster yawned as it watched the three boys inside a certain apartment bed down for the night. Demons and humans were so unamusing. How did they manage to entertain themselves?  

               Beside the brightly colored bird sat the rat, ruby eyes making a note of their movements, where they lay, how they reacted to one another. Certainly no lower denizen of the shadow planes could defeat them – well, maybe the human, but certainly not the two demons. It just wasn't going to happen.

                "Rooster," the rat hissed, "summon a demon from the realm of the stars." 

                "You're joking!" the rooster squawked. "Is a denizen that powerful really necessary?" 

                The rat nodded, "One destroyed the Great Dragoness of Darkness. Do you think a simply shadow world demon will be enough?" 

                 The rooster's brow furrowed and it nodded. Slowly, it glided down to the ground and began to scratch the ground. In the tree, the rat watched, hair bristling, as it chewed its lip, doubtful even a star demon could defeat these three.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

            Hiei awoke abruptly, eyes wide as his mind replayed the massive flash of energy that had ripped through the air. Whatever it was, it was powerful. He slipped off his bandana and focused his Jagan eye on the source. Instantly, the image of a tree appeared, a massive rooster of multi-colored jewels and ruby- eyed rat appeared, the rooster drawing something in the dirt. 

            The rooster retreated, having completed the circle and seemed to begin to whisper something. The pattern on the ground glowed and after a moment began to throb, a bulge appearing. Something like a hand struck out and an energy wave rushed through the area. 

            Hiei's brows knotted together as he reached for his sword. He didn't know what those creatures were or what they had summoned, but he knew one thing…that had been Yusuke's apartment in the background. They were after Yusuke and Harry. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

           As if each boy had just been slapped, they reared up in their beds, eyes wide, muscles tense, listening, watching, and waiting. A huge surge of energy had blasted through the room just a few seconds before. The question on each of their lips was 'what was it?'.  Silence reigned, not even Shinrai or Kurounue made a sound, as tense as their masters. 

            Suddenly, the light by the window was quenched and darkness flooded the room. In an instant, Yusuke had a ball of spirit energy hanging over their heads, glowing a soft blue as they searched for somebody, anything, which might have blocked the window. 

            "There!" hissed Harry pointing to a corner. 

            Instantly, a light flared a great creature emerged. Its body was crafted of white flames, eyes the color of the sky at midday shining in its head. A narrow head let a blood red tongue flicker in and out, and powerful hind legs rippled through the flames. Its front arms were long, claws scratching the wood flooring as it eyed the three devil eyes. 

            Suddenly, it raised its arm, screaming at the top of it lungs, and brought them down like a cross before it. Instantly, the room began to crumble and vanish, being replaced by a vast expanse of emptiness, filled with glowing points, like stars. 

            "What's going on?" Yusuke demanded.

            The demon chuckled, clacking its claws together, "Welcome to the Star Realm. Here star demons reside."

            "Star demons?" queried the boys, confused.

            The demon chuckled and rose off the ground, floating, "It seems not only are you weak, your stupid as well. Knowing nothing of star demons? Ha! Weakling humans use twelve of the sacred star beasts very names during their years, thinking the great beasts will give them gifts depending on what year is theirs. Foolish mortals. ALL years belong to the great star beasts." 

            "Still not following," Yusuke growled, the flaming creature staring to annoy him. 

            The demon chuckled, "You will soon enough." It raised its arms, crossing them over its chest. A light formed in the center of the 'X' they formed, "Star Barrage!" The single light flared and vaulted into the sky. It stood there for a moment before seeming to explode and hundreds of them rained down. 

            Harry whispered a word and a glowing sphere erected itself around him, the lights bouncing off harmlessly. Kurama and Yusuke weren't so lucky. They were hard pressed to avoid the plummeting lights, and the sheer heat from them was enough to make earn them several burns. 

            The barrage of falling stars finally ended, but the demon was on them the second it did. Kurama and Yusuke both back flipped as its long arms swung out, claws open and ready to slice them apart. Yusuke was thrown, a small gash across one arm, and Kurama's pajamas became in need to repair.  Kurama landed gracefully as ever and reached back, removing a rose from his hair, and aimed it at the demon.

            "A rose?" it inquired. "You have fallen low then, to use something so useless against me." 

            Kurama smiled, "Useless? I think not." He tossed the rose in the air, putting his fingers together, as a praying monk does. The rose stiffened and floated in the air, rigid, a rosy glow coming to it. Kurama's eyes flared, "Hope you don't mind thorns."

            "Uh?" the demon wasn't so sure the rose was useless anymore.

            "Thorn Armada!" he called. 

            Instantly, the rose's thorns began to dislodge themselves from the stem, and more came to take their place, only to dislodge themselves, and the cycle continued. But each round that was fired as aimed at the demon, and soon, molten blood was streaming from wounds were numerous thorns had found their mark. 

            Yusuke lifted his hand, forcing energy to it until it glowed a soft blue. "Now, try and dodge two at once!" he challenged the demon. 

            "What?" the demon hissed, only to shut its mouth and hold down a scream of pain as thorns bit into the soft flesh within. 

            Yusuke rocked back and then fee forward, slamming his fist into the ground, the energy pouring into the hole he had made. "Hell's Fury!" he cried out.

            The demon found he was assaulted from two sides and with no way out. Bursts of blue energy erupted from beneath him, tearing into his flaming flesh, more of the molten blood pouring. It couldn't avoid a scream of pain as one shot caught is eye, white-hot blood streaming forth like an overflowing river. 

            Harry wasn't just sitting back either. The demon then found a third difficulty added to its dilemma. Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the bleeding, burning demon, "Petronelis!" Instantly, the demon froze, its one good eyes rolling wildly around as was hammered from thorns and energy blasts. 

            Kurama and Yusuke finally canceled the attacks, but Petronelis remained in tact. Kurama marched up to the demon, staring it down, "Will you leave us alone and returned us to our world?" 

            The demon glared, but it was hardly intimidating. Already its good eye was fogging over, as in death, but it still managed to snarl out a few words, even through the spell.

            "Not…over…," it managed. "Beasts….kill…..you…," it breathed as the spell suddenly faded and it collapsed, blue eye staring up into the emptiness around as slowly its world faded, shred-by-shred, piece-by-piece, until the three were back in Yusuke's room. 

            "What did it mean?" Harry asked, removing his shield. "Beasts, kill, you? And that whole speech at the beginning. I don't get it." 

            Yusuke shook his head, "I have no idea, but it sounded like it served another master."

            Kurama thought for a moment, "It said twelve beasts, and that we use their names for years. Doesn't that sound familiar?" 

            "Uh?" Yusuke said, not understanding.

            "There are twelve beasts in the Chinese Zodiac," Harry said, receiving a nod from Kurama. 

            He was about to respond when there was a click and the window slid up, Hiei crawling in followed by Ookami. "Are you all okay?" he asked as he straightened.

            Kurama nodded, "Yeah. You sensed it too then?" 

            "I'm guessing you beat it," Hiei said, noting Kurama's torn pajamas and Yusuke's bleeding arm, as well as Harry's wand, still clutched in the wizard's hand. 

            "Whatever it was, it isn't coming back," Yusuke assured him.

            "Yes, but its summoners will," Hiei said.

            "Summoners?" they all asked. 

            "Believe it or not, they're a giant rat and a giant rooster," Hiei said. "But they obviously command great power. They were gone by the time I got here, but they are the ones who summoned that thing."

            "So, new enemies?" Harry asked. "And did you say rooster and rat? Those are two beasts from the Zodiac." 

            Kurama nodded, "I think we need to leave, and soon. To many are at risk from this. We need to get to Hogwarts, and we need to find information on the Zodiac Beasts." 

            They all nodded. Yusuke turned to Harry, "Think you can handle a trip to the Spirit World?" Harry nodded. "Very well then. We leave tomorrow once the moon rises. It will be safer under cover of darkness and that gives me time to make arrangements." They all nodded and Hiei disappeared out the window, leaving the three to start packing.

~*~

Announcement: I am going on vacation, so I don't know if I can update or not. Just keep a look out and I will try. 

~ Blaque Midnyte 


	4. Jail Birds and the Burrow

Oh my gosh! I am so sorry I have not update in like, forever. Man, I spent a few hours just sweeping away all the dust on the fic. Actually, my comp crashed, and then I went on vacation, and then I had a school project and then I had a brain freeze. Wow, nice stuff, eh? Anyway, here is a long awaited update. And this will sound stupid, but…what the hell is an author alert list? I fell like I'm on guard or something when I saw that on my stats page…

Oh, and when Chapter 5 goes up, my name with officially change to Triple Six on Blaque Dyce, just so you know. Long, but I like it, so deal! And I refuse to do pairings, which is explained in the previous fic, so refer to them to get the answer to your question. Thank you. 

_Jail Birds and the Burrow_

            The Tiger growled deep in its throat, causing the dog to yelp and jump up, blinking blearily. It was dawn and the tiger was watching the camp with amber eyes, teeth bared and dribbling saliva. 

                "What is it?" Dog asked, watching the camp. 

                Tiger sniffed, "Rooster and Rat just sent in their report. They didn't kill the little devils, but they managed to force them to flee." 

                "To where? They can't go to that school this early," Dog yipped. 

                Tiger chuckled, "They forced them here." 

                "To Spirit World? They're really that stupid?" Dog barked. 

                Tiger laughed uproariously now, "Yes, and what a feast it will be!" The massive beast rose, shaking its body clean of dust and turned its golden eyes to Dog, "Ready to hunt?" 

Dog grinned as only a dog could grin, and shed the warming fur it donned in the night, revealing a slick body rippling with powerful muscles. "I'm ready," he growled. Together, the two hunters bounded down the cliff face, headed straight for the prison where the prisoners were only just awakening. 

~*o0o*~ 

Even after every tale of this grand world, Harry was unprepared for the sheer splendor that greeted him upon entering the Spirit World. The group was standing on a large cliff face that dropped down several hundred feet, into a forest, and the treetops like thousands of emeralds, spread out before them. Humungous birds flapped lazily over the tops, and howls and roars came from the underbrush. 

"Welcome to the Spirit World," Yusuke grinned, swinging his hand out in a formal gesture, as if showing off a grand collection. 

Harry blinked stupidly, "It's…big."

"Of course it is," Hiei snorted. "It has to accommodate every demon there is plus the spirits of the dead. A little prison isn't going to do that." 

Harry blushed. They had never taken him anywhere but the prison, so he really hadn't known that this world would be so big. But that posed a problem. "How do we get across it, though?" he asked. 

                Yusuke smiled and whistled. The calm of the woods seemed to shatter like glass as birds rose from their roosts and took to the air. Among them was a massive bird of black and blue, dwarfing the others in both majesty and size. It flew straight to them and landed before the group, cooing as Yusuke petted it lovingly. 

                "I see Puu has been happy," Kurama observed with a smile.

                Yusuke rubbed the bird affectionately as he turned to Harry, the creature nudging the demon lord in demand for more attention. "This is Puu, my Spirit Beast," Yusuke said simply, as if it explained all. Yusuke went to the side and leaped onto the bird, nestling in the curve between its swan neck and its body. The bird shuffled its feet as Kurama and Hiei followed suit.

                "You coming?" Hiei asked when he noticed Harry wasn't getting on.

                Harry gulped as the massive bird ruffled its feathers, gazing at him placidly. Harry smiled weakly, "I think I'll fly on my broom." Harry untied his Nimbus 2000 and mounted it, rising so he was at the same height as the bird's head. "Ready," he called.

                Yusuke shook his head and squeezed Puu with his knees. Puu flapped his wings, rising into the air, grabbing hold on their things in his talons before turning to the east, heading into the rising sun. Harry sped along side the bird, which was forcing Harry to fly at top speeds while it flapped its wings lazily. Yusuke just looked back and threw a thumbs up to Harry with a mocking grin.

                Harry sighed. Why did he bring these things down upon himself?

~*o0o*~

                "Back beast!" screamed a demon, his cry choked as blood sprayed from his mouth and dripped from the jowls on the slavering dog that now gripped it. 

                The prison was in chaos, one wall blasted wide open, a massive tiger stalking at the opening, eating any and all who dared to try and get past it. A dog had come with it, a beast with mad intentions, its black muzzle stained red from the blood and ichor of the demons it had eaten so far.

                The dog licked its lips as it swallowed a hunk of meat, exposing the demon's insides. It left the carcass, stalking up the stairs to the next level. It sniffed around, no demons daring to approach it least they meet the same fate as their cellmates had moments before.

                Finally, the beast stopped before an iron door, a red-headed demon laying on a bed within, a slimmer, purple and turquoise haired demon reading a book on a small chair near a sink. The dog chuckled, "Peek-a-boo, I see you."

                The red head opened one sky blue eyes and smiled, "Well, well, if it isn't the little black dog that was lost." 

                The dog barked in laughter, "Ah, a sense of humor. I like that in my meals." It gripped the door in its jaws and heaved back, tearing away the metal, spitting aside like a toothpick. It walked in, grinning as blood dripped, "Which one to eat first? Ice or wind?" 

                The purple haired demon looked up from his book, annoyance written on his face, "Go back to the pound." He lifted his hand and ice shards blasted out from his palm. 

                The dog shrank away, growling deep in its throat as it watched blood drip from a wound on its foreleg. Its eyes began to glow, "I've made up my mind. Ice melts faster than wind!" The dog readied itself to lunge, both demons now very aware of the aura engulfing its body.

                "Hold!" a voice shouted.

                The dog stopped just as it was ready to spring and titled at ear towards the voice. Its eyes stopped glowing and it turned to look out the gaping hole in the wall, where a large speck was growing bigger. It growled, "Curse them!" It turned back to the purple haired demon, saliva dribbling from its teeth, "Be forewarned, demon, I will come back for you, and I will taste your flesh!" With that, the dog vanished along with the tiger, leaving the prison in bloody ruins.

~*o0o*~

                "What the hell happened here?" Yusuke asked as he slid off Puu. Hiei and Kurama had the same question on their lips as one of the guards came running towards them, gasping for breathe, his suit splattered with blood not his own.

                "It is good to see you!" he gasped. 

                "What happened here, man? Be quick," Hiei snarled.

                The guard gulped, "Two great beasts appeared – a dog and a tiger! We were no match for them. Any who tried to escape through the wall were killed or eaten by the tiger and the dog was tearing through us like we were no more than chickens at the slaughter house!"

                "A dog and a tiger?" Kurama asked, perplexed. "Surely you can handle two animals from a mortal realm." 

                The guard pointed to the wall, "The tiger as big as that hole is! It's the one that crashed through it!" 

                "That's a big cat," Harry whispered as he landed next to the three.

                "Oi! Is that Harry I spy? And Urameshi, Black Fire, and Fox Boy too?" a voice called. 

                All three looked up as Jin plummeted from the sky, his smile as big as ever, ears twitching spastically. Touya was jogging lazily across the ground, ice blue eyes intense as ever. They didn't have on the standard t-shirt and jeans look the other prisoners wore, but then again, Jin and Touya weren't ordinary. They were once part of the Shinobi, Masters of Ice and Wind. 

                "What happened? This place looks like it got blown in by a cannon!" Yusuke demanded.

                Jin laughed, "Aye, it well could have been. The little black dog sure was big enough. It even had the gal to threaten Ice Man over there." 

                Touya nodded, but he did not smile as Jin did, "Little black dog indeed. It packed some serious power. It took down several of the stronger demons without so much as batting an eyelash."

                "What were they after then?" Kurama asked. "What could be in here that they could possibly want?"

                "Us," Jin said. "After all, did not the mangy mutt stop in front of our cell specifically?" 

                "Wait, they moved you two into the same cell?" asked Harry, pointing. He thought back to the last time he had seen those two confined in close quarters. What a disaster that was. 

                "That's not important," Touya cut in. "What is important is that these things were serious, and they ran off as soon as you came, though I don't know why."

                Yusuke sniffed, "Yeah, well, if they want a fight they can come and get it. In the mean time, want to head to the Burrow with us?" 

                "Burrow?" Touya and Jin asked as one.

                "Ron's house," Harry clarified. "We're going to go stay there for the rest of the time before school starts. You two will be there right?" 

                Jin shrugged, "If the pint sized ruler will let us go, aye." 

                Touya nodded his agreement, "But for now, we should help rebuild this. We'll get out sooner the longer we behave."

                "I don't think that will be for a while," Hiei sniffed with a smirk.

                The six shared in a laugh before bidding their farewells, the trio getting back on Puu and Harry on his broom. They lifted off and sped into the sun towards the mountains that framed the horizon. One thing bugged Kurama though as they flew. Why had the creatures not stayed around to wait for them to arrive? Surely, if they could handle that many strong demons without a problem, they would be a piece of pie. 

                Kurama, for once, was stumped.

~*o0o*~

                Ron sat outside the in the garden, waiting for a gnome to slip out of its hiding place so he could tackle it and hurl it over the fence. He imagined himself to be much like a cat, though in truth he didn't much care for the things. And the gnomes were rather smart mice. 

                "There you are!" Ron hollered as one of the bearded, sharp-toothed devils popped out. Ron lunged and reached for it – only to land a few centimeters off, a great weight suddenly on his back.

                "Oh, sorry Ron," a familiar voice called. "Didn't mean to land on you!" 

                Ron turned to face the great weight and his jaw dropped, "Harry?!"

                The mop-top boy beamed down at Ron as he rolled off, helping the redhead up. He pushed his glasses up on his nose, shirt hanging open by several buttons, sweat glistening on his skin and wetting his t-shirt. He was breathing heavy, but not seriously so. "Surprise," he laughed. 

                "Hey, Ron!" a second voice called, a black haired youth tumbling out of the air, rolling to his feet with a wicked grin, shirt tied around his waist, skin glistening with sweat just as Harry. His hair was slicked back and his amber eyes gleamed mischief.

                "Yusuke!" Ron cried, grasping the offered hand. 

                "What about us?" Two more people tumbled out of the air. One had hair as red as Ron's, eyes of emerald glinting with intelligence far above his own. The second had pointy black hair and eyes the color of blood, a sword clinking at his hip. Both had their shirts open, sweating as the other two boys were, though the gasping for breath part was left out.

                "Hiei! Kurama! What are you all doing here?" Ron demanded. 

                "Can't friends drop in to say hi once in a while?" Kurama asked, buttoning up his shirt as their trunks flew threw the air as well, a bird's head popping out, whistling, and vanishing again. Nothing else came out after that. 

                "Well, yes, but," Ron began, but was suddenly cut off.

                "Ron! Who are these people?" demanded a woman who looked like the spitting, feminine image of Ron.

                Ron blinked for a moment, finally managing to sputter, "Oh! Mum! These are my friends from school – Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke. You already know Harry." 

                The woman suddenly beamed, "Oh! Ron has told me so much about you! All of you, come in, come in!" The four were ushered in, their bags carrying themselves off to the stairs as Mrs. Weasley sat them down in chairs, pouring lemonade for them all before taking a seat. "Ronny has told me all about you three, but I've never seen you!"

                "Actually, ma'm, you have. We asked you for help at the station that morning," Kurama corrected kindly.

                "Oh! That's right! I remember you all," she beamed. "Well, it's nice to see Ronny has such good friends. Will you be staying till school?" 

                Yusuke nodded, "If that's okay with you, of course." 

                Mrs. Weasley smiled widely, "Of course! The more the merrier!" There was a scuffling noise and all heads turned as a young girl entered the kitchen, the spitting image of her mother. "Oh, boys, this is my daughter, Ginny. She starts school this year." 

                "Hello Ginny," they all intoned politely (with the exception of Hiei, who barely managed to nod his head). 

                "So, I suppose I can fit you all in Ron's room. I can have you're father make it bigger for a time," Mrs. Weasley said sweetly as she sipped her lemonade.

                There was a gasp and heads turned as Ginny stared open mouthed at her mother. "Mum! You can't expect a girl to sleep in the same room as the boys! It's…it's…it's not right!" 

                "What girl, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley, clearly confused.

                "Her!" Ginny said, pointing to Kurama. 

                There was silence for a moment before everyone at the table, save Mrs. Weasley and Kurama, burst into howling laughter. Yusuke had tears spilling from his eyes and poor Harry was curled over with stomach pains, his glasses removed to insure they didn't fall off his nose as he shook with laughter. Even Hiei had a grin on his face. 

                Kurama frowned, "It is not that funny!" 

                "Yes it is!" Yusuke howled. "Kurama – a girl! I was wondering when someone who mistake you for one!" 

                "Yusuke!" Kurama growled, but even this could not stop the laughter. It eventually died down and Ginny was blushing in confusion.

                "But…but…she's a girl, isn't she?" Ginny asked.

                Kurama sighed, "I'm a guy."

                "What?" Ginny spurted. "That can't be! You…you…you're to pretty! I thought for sure you were a model of some sort!" 

                This only brought on more howls of laughter. Mrs. Weasley stood, "Alright, I think it's time I showed you four to your room. Come with me." 

                The four managed to get to their feet, Yusuke and Harry supporting each other as their laughter subsided. Ginny fled in embarrassment, and Kurama made a mental note to talk to her later, but for now he had more important matters to attend to: one of them being to devise a plot to get back at Harry and Yusuke.


	5. Suprises in the Alley

**Guess who's back! Me! Ha ha! Yes, I feel good! I knew that I would, now! Right, well, here is the explanation for my sudden lack of updating. 1) School was like – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! And 2) MY COMP IS A PIECE OF CRAP! I swear I have a virus every other day and it is driving me insane! Oo Oh, well, I will do the best I can.  And my mind is a piece of mush. So if this is bad, do forgive me. **

**I also got a question about why Jin and Touya are in jail. The reason is…..because I put them there, that's why. shrug Anyway, on with the show, which I know you all have wanted for a long time! **

**And one more thing. There was a person copying my first story – Ceres something I believe. Anyway, I found them and I did warn them about plagiarism. However, if anyway feels the need to do the same, their name can be found in the review page for Rose Whip, Spirit Gun, Black Dragon, and Wands. Thank you! **

**Surprises in the Alley**

            The gang was not to surprised when Ginny all together avoided Kurama from there on out. It was funny to see the red headed girl blush and rush the opposite direction of Kurama whenever he appeared. Yusuke and Harry had a laugh out of it for the first few days, but several threats from the plants in the windowsill and garden stopped the cawing laughter soon enough.

                Hiei, who needed to burn energy, ended up helping Mrs. Weasley extract garden gnomes again. He had forgotten how nasty their blood tasted, and he ended up vomiting over the fence. Mrs. Weasley was amused and slightly disturbed, wondering exactly what kind of friends her son had found, but then again, it did get rid of the gnomes, so why not?

                Fred and George, ever experimenting, once found a willing subject with Yusuke, but that did not last long, and both boys came out with several bruised areas. Yusuke came out of the expedition with a tiger's tail and an orange body for two days. Kurama had gotten his revenge in an unexpected way, and Yusuke could not stop him from laughing due to the whole Ginny incident. In the end, it took a sleeping pill to calm Kurama down.

                Percy really wasn't around, nor did any of them really care. Ron told them not to worry about it, so they didn't. Although, Ron had save his owl several times from Hiei's wrath when the old bird repeatedly crashed into his porridge in the morning. ("Does it have a death wish?") Kurama was worried for about a week of their stay when his cat didn't appear, but the crisis was averted when the sly beast appeared atop a bookshelf one day. All in all, it wasn't a too eventful stay at the Weasley household, even if the house ghost could have talked Yusuke to death with its monotone voice.

                So, when the day came for them to go to Diagon Alley, the gang was more then happy to leave the wacky house.

o0o

                "Floo powder?" the gang echoed as one when Mrs. Weasley presented the stuff to them. Their tone and looks yelled 'what the crap is that?'.

                "It's simple," she smiled. "You just throw a little in the fire, announce where you want to go, and poof! There you are!" When there was no positive reaction she threw some in the fire, turning the stuff green, and pointed at George. "You, Diagon Alley, now."

                Obviously, Tarzan speech meant no funny business, since George stepped forward without making a joke of any sort. He stepped into the flames, but the smell of burning flesh did not appear right away, or for that matter, at all. "Diagon Alley!" he called and in a puff of acrid smelling smoke, he was gone.

                "Interesting," Kurama mused as Fred stepped forward now, repeating the same phrase with the same result.

                "Now you, Hiei," Mrs. Weasley said in that no-nonsense tone of hers.

                Hiei looked uncomfortably at the fire for a moment and then stepped into it, knowing it wouldn't burn, but half expecting it. He cleared his throat (and was the only who didn't have to crouch in the small opening) and called, "Diagon Alley!" With a pop, he was gone, leaving the others behind.

                And so they all began the trip through the fire. Yusuke, Ron, George, Ginny, Kurama, and finally, Harry. Mrs. Weasley was last to come and popped up on the other side, a witch handing her a rag to wipe the soot of her shoes and face with. With that, she went out of the store and glanced at the children. Her face paled.

                Two were missing.

o0o

                Harry coughed as soot flew from his nose and puffed up around his body, creating a sort of smokescreen. Waving it away, he stumbled out of the chimney, his glasses clouded, thus making him blind. He bumped into a mass of something soft and blushed beneath the soot.

                "Sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I-," he cut off by a sigh of relief and someone grabbing his glasses. "Hey! My glasses!"

                "It's me Harry, Kurama," a voice said and Harry relaxed as his cleaned glasses were placed on his face. "So, you came out here too, uh?"

                Harry nodded, "Yeah. Scare me when I ran into your back."

                Kurama laughed. "Well, let's try and get out of here, shall we?" he asked, looking around at the store they were in.

                "Go, why would you go?" a soft, cold voice asked.

                Both boys started and turned to see a hooded figure come out from behind a set of curtains. They couldn't see the person's face, but they heard a clicking every time it took a step, and it's hand, which were visible, had nails that were black and long and sharp.

                "Um, well, we're actually supposed to meet some people," Harry said meekly.

                "Ah, yes," the person said, clicking its way over to a shelf and pulling a jar off it. It removed bones from the jar and threw them on the ground. It cocked its head before saying, "Shirly's Cauldrons."

                Kurama blinked. Bone casting? He didn't think witches and wizards relied on that stuff. "Wow, thanks," he said aloud and bowed, grabbing Harry by the shoulder and taking him to the door.

                "Good luck," the person hissed and they vanished out the door with a tinkling sound as they hit the bell. It's fingers came up and drew back the cloak's hood, revealing the face of a rat. It walked to the door and chuckled as it noted the sprinkle of black dust on the ground. "And thank you for your patronage." It turned and walked into the back of the shop, but not before stopping to pick up one of the cast bones and began to gnaw on it. One must keep up their dental hygiene, after all.

o0o

                "There you are!" Mrs. Weasley cried, scooping both boys into a hug. "Are you alright? I was so worried! Thank god you made it out in Diagon!"

                Kurama rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well, it was the darker side, but we made it here okay."

                Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Good." She turned to the others. "Okay then! Here's the deal. Fred and George, you two will get your things and meet me at the bookshop in two hours. The rest of you, except Ginny, who is with me, will do the same."

                "Then why are splitting into two different groups?" Yusuke asked.

                "We have to go to different stores then you," George (or was it Fred?) said.

                Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Alright then. I'm going to help Ginny get her things and I'll meet you all there. Have fun!" She waved and walked off with her daughter, leaving the others to split and began their shopping.

                It was basically the same routine as the year before. Running around with cauldrons filled with books and other new, miscellaneous objects that caught their fancy. Since Yusuke was never short on cash, or Harry for that matter, it wasn't a problem to buy the gang a couple of treats. Ron was a little put out by this, sorely reminded that his family wasn't exactly rich, but he didn't let it totally bring him down. He certainly got his laughs when Hiei had to go in for another robe fitting. His last pair had been torn up when he gotten angry at Ookami. The poor lady doing the fitting was ready to have a seizure by the time she was done, and when Yusuke went to pay, he came back with a large grin. They had gotten a large discount, on the condition that the 'devil child' did  not enter this particular shop again.

                Everyone was in high spirits, till Hermoine showed up (and this only applied to Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei). They had gone to a small pub and ordered butter beers when the curly haired girl showed up, a smile on her face. The demons said nothing, but Ron and Harry launched into questions immediately. The answers were as expected, and out of gentlemanliness, Yusuke ordered another butter beer for the 'lady'. Hermoine, to be sure, ignored the demons. She wasn't too pleased to see them either. But alas, sooner or later, she had to talk to them.

                "So, Yusuke, I always wondered what you do when you go back to Japan. I mean, do you attend regular school, or do you just not go? I know the terms are different from English school," she said.

                Yusuke shrugged, "I attend. Doesn't mean I pay attention."

                Hermoine frowned, "So you slack off? Just like at Hogwarts?"

                "I resent that!" snapped Yusuke. "I pulled out of Hogwarts with flying colors last year!"

                "You had a head start!" Hermoine challenged. "I hardly find that fair, and I have half a mind to tell Dumbledore this!"

                Kurama clucked his tongue and wagged his head, tapping the nape of his neck with his finger. "I may not activate it, but that's not to say Youko won't."

                Hermoine paled, "Of course!"

                Harry quickly intervened, before Youko actually decided to make an appearance, though the full moon was at least three weeks away. "How much shopping do you have left to do?"

                "Oh, just book shopping. And I can't wait! Gilderoy Lockhart will be there!" she squealed, making some of the other patrons of the pub wince.

                "Gilderoy who?" Hiei grunted.

                Hermoine gasped. "You don't know him! He's the author of every book this year, except for potions. He's done so much, it's hard to believe he's real! And to add, he's hot to!" A blush rose to her cheeks and she squealed again.

                "Great, a superstar crush," Yusuke sighed.

                "He can't be that bad," Ron said, shrugging. "I think my mom has read his books, and she always finds something useful to use them for afterwards. One is currently holding up the kitchen table, and another is being used to beat garden gnomes out of bushes with." Yusuke laughed at this, but Hermoine was aghast.

                "Ron, that's not useful, that's hurtful!" she gasped.

                Ron shrugged his shoulders again, "All in the eye of the beholder."

                "Well, why don't we head to the bookstore then? It's nearly time to meet your mother anyway," Harry added.

                Yusuke and Harry each threw down half the tab and tip, their small group winding through the streets with ease till they came to the shop. A line of women of all sorts was protruding from the doors, each clutching either a picture or a book with the same image of a man on the front – wavy blonde hair and baby blue eyes dressed in a gaudy robe and hat. And each one had Gilderoy Lockhart printed on the back or on the side.

                "Don't tell me that's him," Ron said, pointing.

                Hermoine nodded and sighed dreamily, "Yes, it most certainly is!"

                The boys shook their heads, failing to understand the attraction and pushed their way past the wall of women, who cried out at first, but once they realized they merely wanted in and not to cut them in line, they quieted down and parted willingly.

                It was a simple matter to find the books they needed. All the bookshops kept them in ready supply for the new school year, and if they weren't on the shelves, they were certainly behind the counter or in a storage area in the back of the shop. Of course, they all had to be at least three thousand pages thick, and new ones cost at least 16 galleons. And all of them except one had that smiling face on it of that Gilderoy man. Yusuke wished with all his might he could burn them, but the jacket did not come off, sadly.

                But, the urge soon faded, only to be replaced by another one just as strong when the real deal appeared. His wavy locks and teeth that could blind someone when he smiled, made Yusuke want to blow him to bits. He hated people who tried to be perfect.

                "Everyone! Look, look!" he cried and for half a second Yusuke was going to bite the man's hand, thinking it was heading straight for him. Instead, it reached out and grabbed Harry's shoulder, pulling him next to him and cameras started snapping. "It is the Boy Who Lived next to the great Gilderoy! Who could ask for more? With us, this world is safe from You Know Who!"

                Cheering erupted from this small speech and the cameras began flashing all the more. Harry tried to escape desperately, as woman giggled and people in the store ogled him. Gilderoy kept cooing in his ear, telling him not be shy and to smile for the cameras. Harry was anything but willing to do this. He hated the limelight.

                "Excuse me, but I think he would like to be let go," Hiei growled.

                Gilderoy blinked and looked down at the little demon, who had mysteriously appeared on his other side. Hiei gave his one of a kind death glare and Gilderoy smiled, letting Harry go. "Of course, of course. He isn't used to it, I suppose, having been hidden away from the wizarding world for as long as he has."

                "Whatever," Hiei growled and guided Harry away into the back of the store, where there was peace and quiet.

                "Thanks, Hiei," Harry said flopping down. "Man, that was annoying."

                Yusuke grinned, "May I please punch him now?"

                "No, you may not," Kurama said, whacking Yusuke on the back of the head. "We're in public you idiot. How will they react when you send him through the wall?"

                Yusuke shrugged, "Amused?" Kurama just sighed and let it go.

                "I see Potter doesn't have a taste for fame, not the gut to handle it," drawled a nasally voice.

                Everyone turned their heads and braced themselves for an unwanted sight. Yes, there he was. Malfoy. Great.

                "Did I not teach you not to mess with us last year or what?" Yusuke snarled.

                Malfoy wrinkled his nose, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He grinned now, his lips pulling back to reveal shiny teeth, "Besides, you wouldn't do anything in public, now would you?"

                Yusuke snorted and turned his back on the snob, marching off with the others in tow to go and find Mrs. Weasley. When they did manage to find her, just leaving the check out counter, they also found a larger, nastier version of Draco glaring down at her, spitting insults in her face and quizzing her on her husband. Yusuke remembered him. It was Malfoy's dad.

                "What seems to be the problem?" Kurama asked, sliding into the conversation. Mrs. Weasley seemed on the edge of her nerves, and Ginny was clutching her arm so hard her knuckles were white.

                The elder Malfoy turned to him and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't see what business it is of yours."

                "Please, stop harassing her," Harry said, sliding in next to Kurama, hoping he was managing a glare at the elder Malfoy. This one was a lot scarier then the smaller version, and Harry knew he would be a lot harder to intimidate.

                Elder Malfoy was about to respond when Yusuke, Fred, George, and Hiei all slid in behind and around Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, focusing their glares on Malfoy. Yusuke knew the elder Malfoy remembered him, he had to. And if he didn't, well, Yusuke could always refresh that memory.

                He grinned wryly, "As you wish then, Mrs. Weasley." He looked down at the book he had in his hand and sniffed, throwing it down into the cauldron in Mrs. Weasley's hands. "Although, it is sad that you can't even afford the newer books for your daughter. Such a pity indeed." And with that, his swirled his cloak and marched out the door, his son behind him, a frosty grin on his face.

o0o

                Draco began to head back to the entrance to Diagon at his father's command, while the elder Malfoy headed deep into the darker sections. Witches, hags, sorcerers, wizards, and unsightly characters shrank away from him, recognizing him for what he was. Only the foolish few tried to get in his way and each paid dearly for it.

                He finally came to a small shop, a sign with a skull over a cross on it labeled _Rat's Nest_. He sniffed and pushed the door open, a weird tinkling sound ringing out as he stepped through the door. The shop was dim and he could see all the gruesome wares set on the shelves. He placed himself as far from them as possible, which happened to be the middle of the shop, atop a rug that was threaded so it looked somewhat like black wheat fields.

                There was a rustling and it was all Malfoy could do to keep from jumping as he felt the wisp of a cloak pass him by. And, as if from nowhere, there stood the storeowner, cape pulled over its head, but erect, shiny red eyes watching him from within.

                "Did you get it to them?" it hissed.

                "Yes, I did," snapped Malfoy.

                "Good, good," the storekeeper grinned. "That is all I need of you, for now. You are dismissed."

                Malfoy bristled. "Do I not get some show of gratitude?"

                "My thanks and the fact I even chose you for the job," the shopkeeper hissed dangerously low, the ruby eyes narrowing.

                Malfoy growled and produced his wand, leveling it at the shopkeeper. "I was hoping for something like gold, or perhaps a message from my Lord."

                The shopkeeper began to laugh and pushed the wand away, revealing a hand topped with long, black claws. "You think your magic scares me? Please. And besides, your Lord, as you call him, does not need to show you gratitude for everything. It was a simple job. And as for money, forget it. I could have hired a pickpocket to do it for less then you want and in less time."

                "Why you-!" Malfoy roared and began to flick his wand, but before he could finish it was swatted from his hand to land under a shelf. Malfoy's face went pale when he saw what had swatted his hand away – a rat's tail. And the shopkeeper's hood had fallen back, revealing the face of a rat, incisors bared.

                "Take your wand and be gone!" it snarled. "And if you ever draw your wand on me again, Malfoy, I will take off your hand!"

                Malfoy gulped and grabbed his wand, sheathing it, and glaring at the shopkeeper retreated. He slammed the door shut and began to make his way back to the good parts of Diagon, his hands shaking all the while.

Well, what do you think? I finally updated and I am proud! Yes I am!

- Blaque Midnyte


	6. Monkey Magic

Bum bum bum! Guess who's baaaack? Me! Bwhahahahaha! Yes, I know it has been a really long time and I apologize. I recently started school again a few months ago and it's taken up a lot of my time. But now that Thanksgiving Holiday has come around, I will have time to work. The same thing for Christmas. Whooo-hoooo! So, I hope you all enjoy the update! And for those of you who like the theme in Split Sky: Of Wands and Spirits, that theme will return, but it will come back later in another fic. I want to stick to the Zodiac. It seems to work better, you know? And for those of you who have kept up with the Yu Yu Hakusho episodes on Toonami – here's a cookie. I recently bought two DVDS that end this season (Sensui) and begin the Three Kingdoms, where Yusuke does battle with the three Demon lords of Makai. So, I will have better reference for future fics. Aren't you happy? Bad thing – I believe the Three Kingdoms, Three Kings is the last season. Everyone mourn with me. mourns Anyway, moving on. My arm is better, so it is a lot easier to type, but enough about me. Thanks for those who have stuck by me and as a reward – here is your new chapter!

Chapter 6 Monkey Magic 

It was an absolutely perfect day to begin the long trek to school. Clouds of gray steel crowded the skies, rumbling now and then as they grated against one another. Dim light allowed the students to see as they climbed down the stairs in the Weasley household, and the drab mood outside had kept the ghost quiet. They had all arisen dutifully at six a.m. and had packed the night before. Their respective animals were all snug in their cages, and with their bellies full, they set out for the station promptly at 6:45 a.m.

Amazingly, they all fit into one car. It was a special model Mr. Weasley had ordered from the Ministry when he had explained of the rather large number of children he would be taking to the train station. It was sky blue in color, a beat up Chevy model, possibly from the Americas, and made around the late 1950's. Grabbing their things, Mr. Weasley and Persey hastily stuffed them in the trunk before opening all four doors and ushering people in. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny all went in the front, while Persey, Fred, George, Harry, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei all managed to fit comfortable in the back. Outside the car had looked small, and not suitable for the purpose of getting eleven people. Inside though, it was as comfortable as a stretch limo. Taking their seats, Mr. Weasley started the car and pulled onto the windy, dusty trail that led to the main highway.

It was one of those days where one does not want to say much, even while riding in a car. The air dampened even Yusuke. But then again, ever since they had come home from Diagon Alley he had been unnaturally quiet. He would constantly sit on the windowsill in the room he shared with Kurama and Hiei, feeding Shinrai table scraps while the hawk had had its morning and evening flights. He didn't know exactly what it was, but something was bothering him. He felt…like he was being watched, so to speak. It wasn't a feeling exactly like that, but it was close enough. Shinrai had seemed to share the same feeling. He never strayed far from the house, always within sight of the window where Yusuke sat, and never flew before it was light or after it was dark.

Yusuke had not chosen to share his feelings with anyone else. No need to worry them. After the scare last year with the Elemental Masters, Yusuke did not feel the need to put them on edge again. If anything, they were attending this year to be with old friends and to get out of Japan once more. Yet…Yusuke shook his head, erasing the negative thoughts. This year would be normal. Yeah, plain, normal, magic school. You know, if magic school can be considered normal.

Lightning flashed across the sky and all hell let loose. Rain poured as if hundreds of gods had picked up barrels and simply thrown them down on the world. Shinrai whistled shrilly and flared its wings, golden eyes focused deep into the gloomy darkness just beyond the country wood's edge. Yusuke watching his bird for a moment, unsure if it was because of the lightning or if…

He shook his head again. It had to be because of the rain. It had to. There was nothing out there, plain and simple. Shushing Shinrai, who had let out a sequence of whistles after the initial shriek, Yusuke turned back to staring at the back of Mrs. Weasley's head, and put the feeling into the back of his mind.

Thirty yards back from the edge of the woods, a silence had fallen – a moving silence. As the lonely, sky blue car on the road moved noisily down the lane, so the did the silence. Animals shrunk away from it. It was not natural. It was not a true beasts of the these woods. What was it? Whatever it was, if they were quiet, it moved on.

Of course, this 'silence' really didn't give a wit about the other animals in the area. All it cared about where the people inside the moving car. No, it wasn't one of those insane stalkers who follows your every move then carefully calculates they way they plan to murder you. It wasn't one of those. Heaven forbid. It was much to civilized for that. All it was doing was observing the quarry, making sure it didn't escape its sights. It was making sure the spell would work when it was put into action. That was all. No crime.

Of course, it ran into a problem when the woods ended. No more cover. How was it to follow in the big cities? The silence was broken as it screeched to a halt in the branches and let out a shrieking howl, a cross of human and animal. It received an answering cry, assured that it would be able to find them when they reached the train station.

Good.

It knew the platform, so it should be simple enough to set up the spell. Activating it was another matter. Only two of the eleven mattered. Hopefully, the one who had answered would insure that those two went last. In the meantime, it would have to work on getting to the train station faster and remaining unnoticed while setting up its trap. Slightly easier said than done. But it would get it done. It had no intention of letting those brats slip away.

Everything was falling into place, and with a quiet grace the 'silence' left the woods, and sound returned.

Mrs. Weasley shielded Ginny as the family pulled up to the train station, running out of the rain as fast as stiletto heels would allow. The boys threw open the car doors and raced to the trunk, people staring as they all poured out. Their animals shrieked in indignation as their coats and feathers became soaked through, but quick, annoyed glances from their owners silenced these complaints. If anything, the humans were getting wetter than the animals. Dragging their luggage from the trunk, the hurried towards the covered area, shaking heads and wringing out shirts in attempts to dry themselves.

"Come on, come on! We'll be late for the train," Mrs. Weasley urged as she dabbed Ginny with a handkerchief, which wasn't necessary. Ginny was perhaps damp from humidity, not soaked.

Yusuke blew a tendril of rain soaked hair from his face in annoyance and grabbed his things, shoving them along with the others onto a large cart. He still could not shake the feeling something was…there. Even after they had passed on into city territory, always that feeling of something being there had remained, though not the same something. Shinrai had remained on guard ever since he had first whistled, feathers bristled out, as if warding off the cold.

Even now, Yusuke's eyes flashed across the area, looking for something…something that wasn't supposed to be there. He couldn't find it, so he shrugged it off as he began to push the cart with Kurama's help, but nonetheless, he could not completely let the feeling go.

"Yusuke," Kurama hissed in his ear as they pushed, slightly behind the rest of the group.

"What?" Yusuke asked casually. Best not to let on something was wrong.

Kurama glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Yusuke, what is wrong? You've been…thoughtful."

"Am I not supposed to be?" Yusuke asked with a sneer.

Kurama was a little taken aback by the harshness of the reply. "Well, no, it's just…"

"Drop it," Yusuke snapped and pushed harder, driving the cart from Kurama's hands.

Kurama watched the demon lord in something like disbelief. What was with that? Yusuke was never this edgy, this…this sort of nasty under normal circumstances. He was hiding something, of that the fox was sure. He had not been one of the best, most wanted thieves in Makai and not learned how to read people. It was a natural skill. But he also knew when was the time to confront the subject and when to let it go. Now was not the time to confront Yusuke. Perhaps later, after opening ceremonies at Hogwarts, or on the train alone. Yes, that would be better.

Kurama jogged slightly to catch up and began pushing with Yusuke again, but did not speak. Later. Yes, later.

Yes, it was a good hiding place. No one had noticed the black and white monkey sitting idly in the rafters between platforms nine and ten. But then, this monkey was small. It was barely the size of a robin. No one noticed a robin in the rafters of a train station nearly fifty feet tall. They might have noticed him had it been sitting up their in its real size, but it was smarter then that.

Even better, it could clearly see the wall that lead to platform 9 ¾ . There had been no need to go down into the throng of people to set the spell up - none at all. It had easily drawn the necessary symbols in the air and sent them inconspicuously down to attach to the wall. All that was left was to say the activation word, which the monkey had ready to go.

"You had better pray this works," a raspy voice hissed beside the duel colored fiend.

"Oh it will," replied the monkey. "Of course, I might have you to thank for that. If I had had to follow them the entire time, I wouldn't have had time to set this up."

From the shadows crept forth a drab colored rooster. Naturally, the rooster had a much brighter complexion than the dreary grays, blacks, and whites it now hosted, but better to blend than to stand out in large crowds. All the animals enjoyed the ability to change color to fit in at need, sort of like a chameleon, though they would never compare themselves to such beasts.

"Explain why we are separating them again," the rooster cackled.

The monkey sighed, shaking its head. The rooster seemed to have incapability to retain complex information such as this plan. It was a wonder it was gifted with such an honor as being a Zodiac at all. "Simple. We separate them, and the better the chances we have of killing them."

The rooster nodded, understanding. It could understand things well enough, it was smart in that sense. Yet the monkey always founds itself perplexed by its lack of capacity for retaining that same understanding. Nonetheless, the monkey waved a paw at the rooster, silencing its next comment. The children had approached.

"Show time," the monkey whispered. The rooster nodded and took its leave. For its total lack of like for the monkey, it had faith in it. After all, they were all after the same thing, and all under the thumb of the same beast. Best not to squabble at such a crucial moment.

The monkey paid no heed to the departure of the rooster and began to run its hands through a series of complex symbols, muttering a low chant, eyes closed. Three children past. Four. Its eyes flared open, glowing yellow, and it flared its fingers in the formation of the final symbol. "_Mizrahe_!" it hissed. There was the faintest glow on the wall and the monkey sat back. Now all it could do was see if it worked.

And it would work.

Fred waved behind him as he vanished through the wall, leaving Yusuke, Harry, and Ron behind in the midst of the muggles. Sighing, Ron took his bags, loaded them onto the solitary cart waiting for him and began to head at the wall at a swift jog.

CRASH.

It seemed nearly all the complex had stopped to stare at the befuddled boy lying on the ground, his luggage beside him, and a crazy owl spazing out in it cage. Harry and Yusuke stood there for a moment, not quite understanding what had happened. It was the right wall. It was the right entrance. It was supposed to be open. They still had time. So why was Ron spread-eagled on the floor?

"Guys, a little help," came the meek plea.

With a start the boys finally rushed over and dragged the luggage and mentally unstable owl off of Ron, dragging the red head up by his arms. He leaned against the handle of the cart and waved with a full blush at the people staring.

"Sorry folks, poor fellow forgot his glasses. Can't see a darn thing," Yusuke called with fake laughter. The people accepted this and moved on, the mystery solved – for them anyway. After making sure everything was in place again, the boys turned to examine the wall, Ron still a little dizzy.

"This doesn't make any sense," Harry said under his breath as he pressed against the wall, failing to go through even though he should have phased through easily enough.

Yusuke bit his lip. He had feared something would happen, and he could bet it was the fault of that thing that had been watching them. No, not thing – _things_. He said nothing to Harry. Harry did not need to know, of that he was sure. But he could not - no, would not - let the feeling go that this was on purpose. There was no accident involved. Now the question was – why? Why cut them off from Hogwarts? What was the point? There was no use attacking them in the real world. To many complications. So why?

"Well, this is peachy! How do we get to Hogwarts?" Ron wailed when they finally concluded they weren't going to be able to get through. Not to today anyways.

Harry looked around, as if the answer would be plastered on the walls of the building. Yusuke remained silent. He wasn't worried about getting to Hogwarts, he was more worried about why they _weren't_ wanted to go to Hogwarts.

"What about the car? Could we get your dad to drive us?" Harry asked.

Ron's face brightened. "Excellent idea! We can fly it out!"

For a moment Yusuke and Harry stared at him. Was the poor boy delusional? The words 'fly' and 'it', meaning the car, had come out in the same sentence. Yusuke was the first to voice his opinion. "Man, what are you smoking?"

Ron blinked. "What? Don't you believe me?"

"Flying cars? I sure as hell believe – believe you're on drugs or you hit your head really hard just a minute ago," Yusuke said, propping himself on one of the bags.

Ron shook his head. "No, that car can fly. While it is an old ministry car, it has been modified. It even has invisibility so we can fly out unnoticed. It's the only way we'll get to Hogwarts! Come on!"

Harry and Yusuke looked at each other. Harry shrugged. "It's better than nothing."

"I suppose," Yusuke said, doubt dripping from his words.

Ron smiled. "Alright! To the car!"

"What about keys?" Yusuke asked.

"And your dad?" Harry added.

"Oh, it starts by magic. The keys are to make people believe it's a real muggle car," Ron explained as if it was normal for something like this to happen. "And as for Dad…if we say anything to him the Ministry will get involved. Trust me, you don't want that." And that was it. That was supposed to explain everything. Harry seemed to except it well enough, and Yusuke did not feel like arguing, so instead, consented.

Feeling uneasy, and as if he was being watched again, Yusuke loaded up his things with Harry and began to the trek back out the car, sorely wishing he had a rain coat (it was still pouring) and that he wouldn't die when they took to the skies (if they did at all).

The monkey couldn't quite grasp what had happened. For one thing, the Ron child should be dropping dead. The spell was a delayed contact kill. If anything, he should be dead in the next thirty seconds, and his aura did not suggest that was to happen. Another thing was that the children were not supposed to vote to _try and fly a car to Hogwarts_.

The monkey nearly screamed in rage as it watched them disappear in the stormy gloom outside. "What could have gone wrong?" it hissed.

"Um, well, Dolby might have done something, Sir."

The monkey whirled and came face to face with an elf. It towered above him, bug eyes peering down at him with something like defiance and subservience mixed together. Well, the monkey could fix that. In a few seconds, it was staring down at the elf, and the pitiful creature had begun to back up in cowardice.

"I beg your pardon?" the monkey growled, baring its fangs.

Dolby gulped. "Well, Dolby could not have you killing them, Sir. Dolby agrees they should not go to Hogwarts, but killing them, Sir, is a little far."

The monkey leaned in towards the elf, fangs at the ready, eyes narrowed in muted rage. "Little elf, they might not have died, since you sullied my spells, but I promised Dragon blood, even if it's yours!" He leapt out at the elf, but was to slow.

With a snap of its bony fingers, the disgusting thing was gone in a puff of smoke, leaving the monkey alone. It would have shrieked in rage, but kept its calm due to the people. There would be time later to fume. For now, he had to report the slight mess up in his plans. The Dragon would forgive him, since it was, after all, not his fault the spell hadn't worked right.

With a snort of contempt, the monkey padded through the railings and out onto the roofs, its coat sticking to its body like leather as the rain instantly soaked it. It stole a glance at the children, noted the car, and hurried along. It had a plan that should work. But he would need the cooperation of two animals he did not want to really approach.

Then again, if he didn't, the Dragon would surely have his head instead.

Well, what did you think? Sorry it took so long, but like I said, I've been really backed up. Enjoy, and I hope to get more posted soon! Thanks for sticking with me! Love you all!

- Blaque Midnyte


	7. Animal Mischief

Wow, I'm making good timing if I can put up chapters this fast, eh? Really, I am sorry I didn't update for so long, so I hope this is all making it up to you. Enjoy!

Chapter 7 – Animal Mischief 

The monkey shook itself dry as it entered the large, spacious hole in the ground where the second of the required animals kept himself. It did not seem much from the outside at the entrance, but the inside was positively opulent. Rugs of the finest Persian designs layered the floor, and expensive tables and chairs of western and eastern design gave the hole a rather mansion like look. There were several other holes leaded off from the main one, but the monkey didn't want to venture further, though he could see the frames of paintings and pictures, and tables with absurdly large flower arrangements on them.

"I'll be with you in a second, chap!" the rabbit called from somewhere in the back. The monkey cringed at the false English accent the rabbit had donned.

A few minutes later the rabbit came strolling out, a vest of fine velvet on with an undershirt of fine silk. A necklace of pure gold wound itself around his neck and his forepaws glittered with rings. The rabbit stopped for a moment when it saw the dripping monkey and made a grunt. It went to another, shorter, side tunnel and returned with a towel, throwing it at the monkey.

"Stand on it, or dry yourself off. You're getting my rugs wet," the rabbit chided him. The monkey growled clacked its teeth together and snatched the towel off its head, wrapping itself in it. Once the rabbit was sure the monkey was no longer dripping wet, he took a seat in a chair and watched the monkey with a beady eye. "So, what brings you out here?"

The monkey was quiet for a moment. "I need your help."

The rabbit sort of stared for a moment, ears twitching. "What kind of help?"

"They…things went wrong," the monkey said after another pause.

The rabbit's mouth widened with an incisor filled grin. "Oh, this is rich! You failed at killing them so now you need me to help you mop up the mess?"

The monkey let out a chattering screech, "No! This can still work! I just need you to help me make it work!"

The rabbit rose from his chair, shaking with laughter. "So what is it I have to do? And what do I get out of it?"

"Well, all you have to do is lead them down in front of the train. And as for what you get, I won't have to tell Dragon about all this!" he waved his hand around the den and all its treasures. Dragon had said that as animals, they were to live like their brethren, and no other rabbit had all this.

The rabbit stared aghast at the monkey. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh watch me!" the monkey hissed with a malicious grin.

The rabbit shook with fury, but finally nodded its head. "When does the train come? And where?"

The monkey grinned. "It's on the north bound tracks over the snaking river. Meet it on the hillside and run in front of it. The boys should notice you and when they do, just keep running till you come to the bridge. Jump off and let the train take care of the rest. It will be there in about an hour, so you have time to prepare for it."

"You plan to kill them with a train?" the rabbit asked as it stripped off its shirt, vest, and jewels, revealing a slick tan hide.

"Not quite," the monkey said. "You're the first part."

"Why not just kill them with the train?" the rabbit persisted.

"Because, the train is run by a human. It will try and stop, and with magic enhancements, it will before the boys are killed. There's something else that can kill them at Hogwarts, and isn't driven by a human conscious," the monkey explained patiently.

"You don't mean Basilisk?" the rabbit asked, wary now.

"No, no," the monkey said. "Something else. Just do your job and I keep quiet." The rabbit nodded and went to the door. It confirmed its instructions and then raced out to go and meet the train.

The monkey hopped over and snuggled into a chair, grinning a toothy grin. It would all work out this time around. And no elf could stop it.

"Ron, are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" wailed Yusuke from the back seat as he hugged Shinrai too him.

Ron looked at him through the rearview mirror and grinned weakly. "Well, um, I've taken it for a spin or two."

"What does that mean?" Harry squawked as he gripped his seat with both hands, pale as Yusuke.

"It means he hasn't really ever driven this thing!" Yusuke cried. "Why did I agree to this? What was I thinking? I don't even have to go to Hogwarts if I don't want too! I'm a Spirit Detective for crying out loud!"

Ron just grinned weakly, his knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel. It was true. He had never really driven the car before, much less fly it, but as far as he was concerned, he was doing a pretty good job of it. He had only nearly crashed into two trees in three hours. That was pretty good right? And they weren't dead.

Unfortunately, a heavy mist was rolling in. But that was okay. If he just kept heading northward, everything would be okay. Hogwarts would be dead ahead if they kept going the way they were. Everything would be just fine. That's right…

"Hey, what's that?" Harry asked, pointing down into the mist.

Ron and Yusuke followed his pointing finger and looked down into the mist. Yes, there was something there. Mist rolled away, like water does behind a boat's motor, as something ran through it – very fast. Yusuke could just make out something like rabbit ears, and every now and then there was the shine of a sleek, dark brown colored coat. An animal? Maybe, but…it seemed too big.

"Want to get a closer look?" Ron asked and began to veer the car down towards it.

"Ron, wait!" Yusuke said, but too late. Ron had already angled in behind the creature, giving them a nice look at its rear – which was distinctly that of a rabbit.

"A rabbit?" Harry asked.

A rabbit….

The rabbit's sides heaved as it sucked in air. Its muscles contracted rapidly, demanding more and more oxygen and the rabbit kept up its blistering pace to keep ahead of the train, and now the blasted car. Its fur was matted with foam and darkened with sweat. How much longer it could keep this up it did not know. It had been running for several hours, and even though it was a demon of high rank, it could only run like this for so long. Even the monkey could not fault him for succumbing to the limits of mortality.

It began to slow its run ever so slightly, and the car followed suit, the children to stupid to understand this was a set up. The rabbit twitched its ears back, listening. Finally, it caught the chug of the train, and it was nearing the beginning of the bridge. Perfect. Just a few more feet…

There.

The rabbit turned to them and let them see its incisor filled grin before turning sharply to the left and diving off into the mist. It slid down the hillside and under the bridge. It plunged into the water, sighing as the cool wetness slid over him. He perked his ears, waiting for the inevitable panic to follow as the mist cleared over the bridge.

"Where did it go?" Ron asked as the rabbit suddenly leapt off the tracks, diving into the mist and vanishing. This time, Ron did not pursue it.

"I don't know. Are you sure it was a rabbit?" Harry asked. "It seemed to large to be a rabbit."

Yusuke said nothing. He had really blocked out their conversation and was intently focusing on the mist where the 'rabbit' had vanished. There was no way in hell that thing had actually been a rabbit. There was NO way. The thing had to be nearly as big as a small pony, and Yusuke was sure it had turned and SMILED at them before diving off the tracks.

Yet, it could have been a rabbit. But if it was, and it had such an abnormal size, and perhaps some sort of human like intelligence, then it would have to be…

CHOOO! CHOOO! CHOOO!

Yusuke turned sharply in his seat and his eyes widened in panic. The mist had cleared and they were over a bridge spanning a river at least a good one hundred meters wide. And right behind them was the train to Hogwarts!

"Ron, pull up!" Yusuke screamed, though it wasn't necessary. Harry had already screamed the same thing to Ron, who was fumbling with the controls of the car, now pasty white.

"For God's sake, accelerate!" Yusuke cried out, Shinrai screeching in his arms.

That Ron could do. Yusuke lurched back as the car took off, heading straight for the end of the bridge. Yusuke kept an eye on the train, which was still coming on fast. The walls on each side of the bridge were far to high for them to try and dive off. That rabbit had assured that when it had dived off the tracks seconds before the bridge began. No question now. Yusuke was sure of it. That was no ordinary rabbit.

It had been a demon.

But what were demons doing in England again? It didn't make any sense. After all, hadn't they beaten off the Elemental masters last year? Shouldn't that have been sufficient enough to have declared to all demons that trying to take England was useless? And besides, witches and wizards were formidable opponents. It was a ludicrous idea.

But what if it wasn't about England at all?

"RON!" Harry screamed.

Yusuke turned sharply around and felt a cry of terror rip from his throat too. They were headed straight for an uphill rise, and Ron was not pulling up. The walls of the bridge were still around them, so no way to pull out. And there were only a few feet between the walls of the bridge and the hill – not enough space to allow a car through. God, he didn't want to die AGAIN…

Yusuke nearly hit the car's ceiling as the car suddenly lurched upwards, did a 360-degree spin and began to fly over the train. Yusuke gripped the space where his heart would be and panted. Half of him was filled with uncontained gratitude some god had deemed him worthy to live, but the other half was ready to throttle Ron for ever going to investigate that rabbit. So, which emotion should he show first?

He chose anger.

Atop the train sat an animal as odd as the rabbit. It was rooster. It sat with its feet tucked neatly beneath it, claws dug into the metal of the train's roof. It had colored itself a misty gray, to blend in, and it was silently laughing at the poor fools flying just above it. They had nearly been killed. Really, it would have been interesting to see them crash into fiery oblivion on the hillside. But then, it wouldn't get to have any fun, now would it?

Earlier that day, the monkey had found the rooster once more. He had been taking his lunch, pretending to be the cock on a nearby farm (he had temporarily misplaced the real one – killing his own kin was forbidden). He had also found some lovely looking hens, and he had not mated in several years. The rain had stopped and the monkey had dropped in unannounced, scaring away all the pretty hens with his appearance.

"What do you want?" the rooster had squawked, annoyed at the interruption in his flirting with the girls.

The monkey had been sopping yet, dripping water from head and foot, and was clearly agitated. "They…they got away."

The rooster could not help but let out uproarious laughter at this announcement. He had wiped a tear from his eye before answering, still short of breath. "So…so you need…need help do you?" he asked gasped between giggles.

The monkey had bared its teeth at him, but nodded all the same. "I need you and the rabbit," he had said. "One to lead into the trap…the other to complete it."

The rooster had perked up at this. The rabbit? If there was one beast the rooster knew the monkey hated more then the rooster himself, it was the rabbit. The rabbit was a snob, but it sort of had a right. After all, it was the biggest rabbit anywhere, and on top of that, it was the fastest of the animals. And it was plenty rich, they all knew that. The rabbit had devised a way to use human money, though exactly what he did with it, no one knew.

"So, what is it you want me to do?" the rooster had asked.

The monkey had explained it simply wanted the rooster to ride atop the train and watch the car. When the children neared Hogwarts, the rooster was to take off and maneuver the car into the clutches of a great, almost dead looking tree, but not to get near it himself. After that, the tree should take care of the job.

"I'm not sure," the rooster had said, skeptical. "I've heard of that tree. It just keeps things away from it, it doesn't kill them."

The monkey grinned. "So keep them there within its reach." And with that, the monkey had gone, not waiting to see if the rooster would do it.

Alas, he had done it. The hens were not interested in him at all, which was a pity. How many roosters have feathers as beautiful as his? And so here he sat now, waiting patiently for the time to strike the small, sky blue, flying car above him.

Yusuke yawned, slumped against the car window. They had been driving…er, flying for many hours now, and the sun had set, revealing a pale, dark sky. It was slightly cloudy, but he could make out some stars in the night sky. It was actually quite pretty.

"Look! Hogwarts!" Harry cried out with relief.

Yusuke sat up to look out the front window. Indeed, it was the castle, and it was a lot bigger then he remembered. It loomed in the darkness, a great beast guarding the mountain side. He could see its gates, guarded by stone gargoyles that could no doubt come to life. Candles sputtered and flickered all around the grounds, and the great windows of the castle were alight in gold. In some senses, Yusuke was glad to see it. Yet…something seemed slightly wrong this time around…

"What was that?"

Yusuke lurched forward as something smacked against the car, and he heard the distinct scraping of metal on metal. The car spun in the air, Ron finally managing to right it, still in sight of the castle, but now far to the right of where they had been. Yusuke was about to say something when another bang resounded, sending the car hurtling forwards, and making Yusuke bite his tongue – literally.

"Okay, what the heck is going on?" Yusuke demanded, twisting to see out the back of the car.

"Ron, look out!" Harry cried out a few seconds later.

Yusuke swung around to the front and his eyes widened. "What the hell?"

If anything, it seemed like the hands of a gnarled old woman where reaching out to grab them, and grab them they did. But, instead of the soft pets an old woman might offer, these began to squeeze, and hard. The car began to crunch inward, glass shattering, and the birds wailing. For a second, Yusuke thought he was actually going to die – and a tree was doing him in!

A dull roar suddenly sounded and Yusuke was thrown back as the car wrenched free. A shivering, windy wail rose, as if in anger. The tree? Yusuke's attention was again distracted as the car suddenly swung, and there was a dull – WHOMP! A squawk came immediately after and the crash of something hitting the trees. A second – WHOMP! – followed as the car hit ground.

"We're safe," Ron whispered, white as a bed sheet (which did nothing for his hair).

Of course, this only caused trouble. The doors of the car ground open, and all three of them, their luggage, and their birds were ejected from the car. They landed with dull thuds on the ground, their birds shrieking in indignation, feathers flying in their cages. The car closed its doors, gave a low hum, like a person sniffing their nose, and rolled off into the forest.

"What was that all about?" Yusuke demanded, rubbing his head.

"I don't know," Harry said, crawling towards Hedwig and his trunk.

"Oh no!"

Harry and Yusuke looked up at Ron at the same time, eyes wide in fear. Was he hurt? What was wrong? God forbid something be wrong! "WHAT?" they both cried out.

"My wand! It's broken in two!" Ron wailed, holding up the broken stick. Indeed, it was broken, and hanging together by a single sliver of wood. "I can't afford a new one!"

Yusuke sighed in relief. At least he wasn't hurt. "We can worry about that later! For now, let's just try and get to the castle and slip in without being noticed."

Ron nodded meekly and grabbed his trunk and owl. Yusuke unlatched his cage and Shinrai took flight, Harry following suite. Hedwig and Shinrai headed straight to the castle. It was nice to have birds whom could act as look outs.

"Well, come on then," Harry said and began the trek up the hill to the castle.

The rooster sat between the roots of a massive tree, cradling its right wing. That blasted car had hit it! It had come after him and literally hit him! Now he understood why the monkey wanted their heads so bad. It was on now! His wing could take months to heal, and it made it impossible for him to fly!

Crawling up from the space in the roots, the rooster tucked his wing against him and began to hobble off towards the castle gates.

Well, what do you think? Like so far? Review, please!

- BM


	8. Arrivals and Plans

Rock on me! Look at me go! Three chapters up in less then a week. Go me! You all had better appreciate this…but that sounds mean, so just send me cookies instead! Enjoy! (Forgive my awful spelling – I lost my books! T-T They are buried somewhere within the abyss that is my room).

Chapter 8 – Arrival and Plans 

It failed. It fell through. It went up in flames. It was all of the above.

"EXPLAIN THIS!" Snape roared at them as he all but threw a newspaper in their faces.

The man had not changed in the summer the three had been away. His hair was still oily, maybe a little shorter, but it did nothing to help his appearance. His skin seemed to be stretched more gauntly across his face now, making his cheeks look bony and his hawk nose more like a spear protruding from his face. His eyes were bloodshot from anger, the pupils dilated to almost the size of pinpoints. Spittle flew from his mouth as he examined them. The man was visibly trembling, a little out of the norm for him, since he usually regarded them with cool aloofness and hatred.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

Ron and Harry had mutually agreed that Yusuke would do all the talking in this situation. Professor Snape was well aware of Yusuke's prospective power (Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagal all knew), and Snape knew that Yusuke really wasn't under an obligation to not blow his head off. After all, the English Wizarding government had no control over him, and if what Mr. Malfoy had said was right, neither did the Japanese Wizarding government.

Snape frowned deeply, seeming to calm down a little. "You flew a CAR here. A CAR. What if a muggle had seen you?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Even if they told someone, they would have thought they were nutcases."

"What if it had gotten into the press?" Snape asked.

Yusuke shook his head. "Again, it would be dismissed as a hoax. After all, in the muggle world, cars have been proven to be unable to fly."

Snape went rigid in rage. Everyone knew the professor had it in for Yusuke and Harry. He hated them with a passion. "But what if they had believed it?"

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Yusuke asked, looking at his nails. He enjoyed flaunting his power in front of Snape. He knew the worst that could happen was he would be kicked out, but Dumbledore usually brought him and the other demons for a reason, so that was unlikely to happen.

"What I am getting at is that this little stunt nearly blew the existence of the wizard world wide open to muggles! And in case you haven't noticed, they just aren't ready for that kind of shock!" Snape howled.

Yusuke was about to retort, but stopped as a soft, commanding voice broke in. "That is enough, Professor Snape."

The three turned around to look up at Professor Dumbledore and McGonagal. The Headmaster still had that regal bearing, though his bones were old and feeble. His skin was still wrinkled from smiles and laughing, and his white bread spread down his front like an avalanche, yet it fit him. His crescent moon spectacles gave his eyes a sort of soft, wizened look, and his point hat set off the regal dark purple robes that floated around him. He was still an imposing, and awe-inspiring sight. He really was worthy of being Headmaster of Hogwarts.

McGonagal on the other hand, still looked like the uptight woman they had known last year. Her auburn hair was still pulled tightly back into a bun on the back of her head, and her spectacles sat low on her nose, making to look like she was constantly staring down on your over the rims. She wore no hat now, but her green robes floated about her like green mist. Her face was slightly more wrinkled than last time, but in all honesty, it did a little for her. Doubt it did much for her attitude though, Yusuke thought.

"Ah, Headmaster," Snape said, standing and nodding his head. "I found these boys entering the school late. They are the ones who flew that car this morning! It's all over the paper!"

Dumbledore nodded. "I know. It is really, quite a blow to Mr. Weasley's father. The Ministry is all over him." Ron blushed deeply at this and sank lower in his seat. "However, I think we shall leave punishment up to Minerva. She is, after all, their House Leader."

Snape glared at McGonagal, positively seething. He gathered up the newspaper and slid past the boys, throwing them venomous glares before dodging out the door and down the hall. Yusuke and the other two sat in their seats, watching as Dumbledore winked at them and left, McGonagal coming around to take Snape's desk, placing her hands in front of her, lacing the fingers together and staring over the rims of her glasses at them.

"Well, boys, it seems like you've had quite the day," she started out, voice casual – dangerously so.

Ron nodded. "Yes, ma'm. Quite a day."

She looked at Harry. "Mind explaining why you decided to fly a car to Hogwarts? An owl would have sufficed."

Harry gulped. "Um, well, you see, the portal to the platform…it was closed."

"Closed?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, closed," Yusuke said, coming to Harry's defense. "Ron ran right into it and rebounded. We thought he had a concussion for a little bit."

McGonagal looked at them quizzically, but did not challenge them. They were telling the truth, so it wasn't like they should have guilty faces – except Ron, who was still red from the comment about his dad. She sat back in the chair, twiddling her thumbs as she regarded them. Yusuke assumed she was pending their punishment.

"Alright. I believe you," she said, leaning forward again. "However, if something like this ever happens again, you contact the school at once. Do not try a stunt like this again! Not only did you put the wizard world in danger, but yourselves. As for punishment, a week's detention and three four foot long essays on the wizard history to be due to me in three weeks."

All three groaned and Yusuke shot the old bat a death glare. She merely shrugged it off and rose from her place at the table. "Now, come on. Hopefully there will still be food left on the tables." The three rose and followed her, happy that they had gotten off lightly.

The monkey squealed in pain as it was thrown backwards into the hard walls of the cavern. It slid to the floor, holding its gut, baring its fang with a heated glare at the tiger, who sat mildly by as if nothing was wrong. It shot a golden-eyed stare of superiority to the monkey as it licked its paws, clearing them of monkey fur.

"I saw, good throw chap!" the rabbit whistled through its buckteeth.

"Shut up! You were a part of this too!" the monkey snarled through its pain.

"But you were the one who came up with the plan. It's your fault!" the rooster snapped from its perch on the horse's back, its wing wrapped in a splint provided by the rat.

"Oh please! You could have refused!" the monkey challenged.

The tiger suddenly let loose a deafening roar, making the horse and sheep prance in place, as their skittish natures were wont to make them do. It glared at the monkey with its golden eyes. "Enough of this bickering, all of you. We have more important matters on our hands."

"Like what?" the dog asked. "I'm busy hunting those two demon from the jail. I can't bother with the little demon lord!"

The tiger snapped its tail in warning and turned to the whole congregation of animals. Only the dragon and the basilisk were missing. "What I mean is, we have to rethink our plans. They are smatter, stronger then we originally thought. And magic alone won't stop them, as Monkey has proved."

"Why am I the example?" the monkey spat.

"Because you are the one that failed," the tiger said, shaking its massive head. "But, anyway, they are Hogwarts grounds now. We can't attack them so easily now."

"What of the basilisk?" asked the Minotaur.

The tiger shook its head. "No. He must remain…unseen."

"But not unfed," laughed the rat, curling its whiskers around its claws.

The tiger swung around and snapped at the rat, missing its nose by a hair of an inch. The rat blanched and backed up to take residence behind the boar. Satisfied there would be no more interruptions, the tiger settled back down, capturing all in its gaze. "For now, we shall see what the basilisk does. It will make its motives known soon, but I agree with the dog. We need to hunt down his friends before they kind find sanctuary too, or warn the brats." The dog yelped and smiled his canine smile. The tiger did not lash out, but then again, all the animals knew the third most powerful among them favored the canine. "So, here is how it will work. Rat, boar, horse, and rabbit shall infiltrate the grounds and spy on the demons. This should be easy for you four. I want monkey, sheep, and rooster on stand by. Dog, bull, and myself shall hunt down the other two demons. Is that clear?"

They all nodded, but the monkey had two put in his two cents. "Why do I have to be on standby? I can hunt with you!"

The tiger swung towards him with an icy glare. "You failed, wretch. Be glad I don't make my meal out of you!"

The monkey quivered and said no more. The tiger assured itself they all understood before rising and summoning his chosen companions with him out the cavern's door into the wilds of Makai.

Deep beneath the castle of Hogwarts, a great evil slept. It was tended by an evil not quite as dark as itself, but both struck fear in the hearts of men. Silently, the lesser evil watched the greater evil sleep, waiting to wake the great beast for its first snack. Soon, very soon, Hogwarts would begin to scream.

Yusuke took his seat at the Grifindor table as if nothing was wrong, though he did catch the worried glance of Kurama from across the hall. The redhead was surrounded by his usual gaggle of adoring girls and boys, and the first years seemed quite interested in this sly, almond, green-eyed boy whom everyone adored.

Hiei had made sure there was a seat reserved for Yusuke at the table by placing Ookami right next to him, and glaring at anyone who tried to take the seat. Several first years had learned the hard way not mess with Hiei, while the older children had laughed. It had mostly been Ookami who had driven them off, going into wild fits of screaming whenever they came near the seat.

"Where were you? Kurama nearly had a mental break down when you didn't get on the train," Hiei hissed.

Yusuke almost laughed at the thought of Kurama having a mental breakdown. The fox was rather prone to those in his human form when not near the full moon. For all his outward appearances as one of those cool, silent types who stays calm in any situation, Kurama could have his fits – especially when it came to him.

"Let's just say I got a bird's eye view of the English country side," Yusuke said cryptically.

Hiei's eyes widened, "You didn't fly on your spirit beast did you?"

"Oh, come on! I am not that stupid!" Yusuke said, horrified at the thought. That was endangering Puu. Like hell he would risk that.

Hiei shrugged and pushed a plate piled with food over to the Spirit Detective. Yusuke smiled at Hiei and dug in. It was rare for the little fiend to show any sort of companionship towards anybody (save Kurama), but then again, after what had happened last year, maybe it wasn't that odd. Or maybe it was. Yusuke couldn't decide, but he didn't really want to dwell on it right then. He dug into the food ravenously, making Hiei blanch.

Harry and Ron were currently attempting the same thing, Hermoine having been kind and saved them some food too. She sat farther down from Hiei near George and Fred (she still didn't like any of the demons), Harry and Ron sitting across from her.

"Where were you?" she hissed, eyeing Yusuke. "That…that boy didn't do anything did he?"

Harry looked up from his plate full of mash potatoes and blinked. "What do you mean?"

"He didn't do anything weird did he? You know he's trouble!" Hermoine hissed.

Harry frowned at this. He had never told Hermoine about him going to go live with Yusuke over the summer. Ron knew, but he had said nothing at Harry's request. Harry was very well aware of Hermoine's hate for the three – Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei -, but he still felt it was no reason for her to be so rude.

"They are not trouble, and it was all Ron's idea. We had a little trouble getting here, that's all," Harry snapped. Hermoine frowned at this, looking a little hurt. Harry sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. Just…just try and get along with them will you? They're my friends you know."

Hermoine nodded and returned to her food, more or less satisfied with the answer. She could at least feel secure in the knowledge that she had the ability to knock Ron's head off for this stupid act later anyway.

It was late. Kurama knew he shouldn't have been up this late on the first day at school, but he couldn't help it. The whole story Yusuke had told…it seemed wrong. He surely believed him about the rabbit and the strange thing that had knocked the car – demons could take many forms after all. The problem was – why? Most demons understood that Yusuke's friends and any territory he claimed sovereignty over was completely off limits. Touch anyone he declared he protected, and you were dead.

Kurama sat at the window. His room overlooked the lake, and he watched as the giant squid that inhabited it lazily came to the surface now and then, causing ripples on the surface. The fox was completely baffled. It didn't make any sense. What kind of demon or demons would be stupid enough to try and even touch Yusuke? As a demon lord, he had a lot of power, and most of Spirit World knew, especially after the Sensui and the Three Kings incidents.

"Kurama?"

The redhead turned and blinked. One of the boys was looking at him through the covers of his bed. He had a frown on his face. It was James, one of the smartest second years at Ravenclaw (next to Kurama), and someone Kurama had come to like to talk to.

"Sorry. I didn't disturb you, did I?" he asked.

James shook his head. "No. What are doing up so late?"

Kurama shrugged. "Thinking," he said softly and went back to his bed, pulling the drapes shut, signaling to James he wanted to be left alone, which was what James did.

Kurama had a hard time getting to sleep, even with his cat purring against him. He was still worried. And he had a distinct feeling that all their troubles had just begun.

WHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER FOR YOU!!!! No, really, it's the only way to keep you reading. So, enjoy and bring up the next chapter soon!


	9. The Hunters and the Hunted

Okay, I knew it took me a long time to get this all going again, but I've been brain dead for the past several months so deal with it. My English teacher was like: PAPER ON JANE AUSTEN! 2 WEEKS! NOW! And my math grades have slipped. DAMN THE GEOMETRY! My science teacher is like: GOING TO MAKE YOU PUKE WITH NEEDLESS INFORMATION ON THE HUMAN BODY! And I am also in tennis, so coach has been like: RUN RUN RUN! RUN TILL YOU DIE! Plus all day tournaments, and I really don't have much time for much else. But, here I am with a crappy chapter (forewarning). So, read if you dare! BWHAHAHAH!

But, anyway, on with the show! And thank you everyone for being patient. Enjoy!

Chapter 9 – The Hunters and the Hunted

The fire glittered, dancing this way and that like a gypsy draped in rubies and gold. It cast light in a faint circle, like a halo, making shadows dance and yet draw back all at once, as if scared to try and touch the dancing gypsy fire.

Overhead, stars winked, as if mocking the feeble existence of those they stared down upon. The moon, beautiful in her waxy fullness, slowly drifted through the satin night, merciful in that she granted light to see by when the fire's glow could reach no father.

"Touya, come back where I can see you properly," hissed a redheaded, horned demon from where he sat by the fire, ripping through the flesh of a fresh kill.

In the shadows, just slightly out of reach of the fire's light, sat the lavender and teal haired ice master, hugging his knees to himself as he stared back into the small camp they had made. "It's too warm," was the cold reply.

Jin rolled his eyes at his prison mate. The demon was far too sensitive. Sure, it was warm, but that was to be expected. The prison they had been in was just off of a marshy forest, and it was the quickest way to get to a portal to the human world. Of course it was going to be warm! It was a marsh! With water to retain heat and plenty of sunlight, save a few hours darkness, it was going to be warm!

Jin sighed and picked up the demon hare the two had caught and threw what was left at Touya. He heard a grunt as the meat obviously hit its target. He grinned when Touya slunk back into the light, taking up a stick to spear the catch. Touya, unlike Jin, could not handle uncooked meat.

They sat in silence, listening to fire spit and hiss as blood and fat from the demon hair dripped into the fire. Around them, the forest lay quiet. That was to be expected. It was night, and the nocturnal demon creatures were known for their ability to be silent during the hunt. It was eerie though. You never knew when someone was watching, or what was really out there. Beyond the fire's glow, there was only shadow, and nocturnal demons were good at concealing their presence in the darkest patches of the forest.

"Stay close tonight," Jin said softly as he ripped what meat was left off his piece of rabbit.

Touya looked up at Jin from where he was slowly twirling his rabbit over the flames. He nodded silently. He may not like the heat, but… "Sure," he said out loud.

Jin made no reply. He merely looked past Touya into the darkness beyond.

The tiger sat still, more like a statue than a living, breathing creature. It was situated on a ledge; free from the forest's grasp, and below it were two massive lumps of shadow – the ox and the dog. The tiger knew they were there, even if it couldn't see them. They had spent the day running at break neck speed through the woods, following the faint scent of their targets. They were now stationed a mere half-mile from them, the faint, candlelight glow of their fire visible from the tiger's perch on the ledge.

The tiger didn't budge as it felt a weight settle next to it, snuggling into his fur. He didn't need to look to know who it was. "I thought I told you to stay down there," was his only comment.

There was a snort as the creature next to him buried itself deeper into his fur. "You can't expect me to have a good conversation with that thing, do you? I was getting bored."

The tiger chuckled. "I think you were just wanting a better pillow for the night."

The tiger finally turned to look at the thing that had come up to him. It was the dog, its coat sleek and black to blend with the night. It was currently settled comfortably against his side, the tiger's own black on black fur melding with the dog's. The dog fixed the tiger's golden eye with his own, intelligent amber one. "And if I do?" he asked with a smirk, showing glittering, ivory fangs.

The tiger huffed through its nostrils and returned to staring out at the forest, wrapping its tail around the dog in silent consent of letting him stay where he was.

Now that the tiger thought about it, he didn't know why he had such an attachment to the dog. He really didn't. It was odd. He met the dog several hundred years ago, back in the days when the animals were solitary and not yet come to together to form the Zodiac of legend. Somehow, the stupid mutt had gotten into his territory without him knowing it. Back then, though, the dog had been a pup. He was one of the last to be created, and had been set free to soon. He hadn't been able to hunt, which was clear enough on his emaciated form.

The tiger had taken pity, and helped him down a large deer like demon. And ever since the moment the pup had downed the first bite of still warm flesh, the dog had clung to him like a lifeline. No matter what the tiger had done, the dog remained. At first he was annoyed, but he couldn't lie to himself for long. He admitted he enjoyed teaching the pup how to hunt, how to outsmart other demons, how to intimidate. He was reluctant to call it fatherly love, for demons just did not feel that. But all the same, the dog had become his companion and his confidant, just as he had become the dog's.

When the day came that all the animals were called together, he was hurt deeply when the dragon placed the dog on the far side of the world, making sure their respective kingdoms were separated by hundreds of thousands of miles. He had wanted to rip the dragon's throat out. The dragon knew that he cared for the dog. How could he do this?

In the end, the tiger saw the wisdom. He had become lenient, and when he returned to his own kingdom, he saw how remiss in his duties he had become. The land was over grown with demons that should not have been there. Yet anger was still in him. That day, his lands had been dyed red by the blood of demons, and his coat had taken on a permanent red sheen when he changed to his white coat, which was the coat he had killed the demons in. His chest bloomed red, a constant reminder to all of the rage a tiger could feel.

The tiger remained still and quiet, the rhythmic breaths of the dog signifying the little demon was asleep. The tiger wrapped his tail closer to the dog and settled its massive head on its paws, watching the firelight. When the light was doused, then they would make their move. They could cross the half-mile to their campsite in a matter of minutes, and with the two targets sleeping, it would be a simple matter to crack their spines and make a clean kill.

The tiger looked down at the base again, where the ox was sitting quietly, ax by his side. The tiger had no love for the ox – never had and never would. In the tiger's eyes, the ox was dumb. If it spoke, it was to ask a question or point out the obvious. Even the sheep and horse were better than that, and they ranked low on the tiger's likeable scale too. The tiger couldn't, however, fault it for its power. The ox had the strongest physical strength of the beasts, next to the dragon and itself, of course. Backed into a corner, the ox could unleash mighty attacks, with or without its axe. In truth, the ox was only there for muscle back up. The tiger was confident that he and the dog could handle the two, but if things could out of hand…well, the ox could make some bread for himself.

It was several hours later when the tiger rose from his perch, nudging the dog awake. The dog sniffed in indignation. "What?" it whimpered.

The tiger looked down at the dog, a feral grin spreading across its features. "Look."

The dog reared up its head and searched the night scenery. Off in the distance was a small wisp of smoke rising from the trees, but only the faintest glow of light, like a candle ready to go out. A grin spread across the dog's face, mimicking the tiger.

"Time to hunt," the tiger said and leapt from the ledge.

Touya rolled in his sleep, his back to the flames, body tense. It came from years of being a Shinobi, always on guard, even in your sleep. Of course, that was a general rule in Demon World. If you weren't, you could wake up dead.

It was probably this instict, drilled into him from childhood, that saved him from dying at that moment.

Touya's eyes flashed open and he rolled away as fast as he could, a giant paw slamming down here his head had been. Rising to his knees, Touya could hear and feel the swirl of air that meant Jin had taken flight. Assured Jin was safe, Touya focused his mind now on his own threat.

Touya tensed as the creature came into the light. It was an enormous black dog. Memories sprang to life of the giant dog that had attacked the prison, tearing through high-level demons like they had been nothing. Was it possible this was…?

"I told you I would come back for you," the dog hissed, showing gleaming white fangs.

Touya gulped. This had been that dog! Only, now it was even bigger than before, and a lot more muscular. Its coat was black, so as soon as its body hit shadow, it disappeared. It rippled with muscles and power, a dark aura practically rolling off it in waves. Its eyes glittered in bloodlust and its teeth gnashed together, as if already gnawing on his bones.

With a cruel chuckle the dog slid back into the night, disappearing. Touya kept crouched down, unsure of what would happen. The dog was swift and silent, and it had withdrawn its aura – so Touya could neither see, hear, nor sense it now.

"Raaaaar!"

Touya was thrown away from the firelight and hit the ground hard as something connected with his back. It had felt like a ton of rocks, and a nauseating pain was sweeping through his body as he tried to right himself despite it.

"What's the matter? Not used to fighting a two on one?" Touya heard the dog chuckle darkly.

So that was it. There was something else there. Touya crept back into the light, not wanting to be in the shadow where the dog lay, as did his accomplice. Whatever it was, it was strong, that was for sure. Touya strained his senses for anything that might help him discover where is opponents were, but it was no use. Both were silent, as much one with the shadows around him as he was with ice.

"Damn," he muttered and hunkered down to wait.

"What's the matter pussy cat? Can't get me up here, can you?" Jin howled as he sailed above the treetops, watching a mass of shadow follow him with ease.

In response, the shadow sprung up at him, seeming to grow larger than was possible for just nearing him. Jin spun out of the way, barely missing a paw about half his size in height. The figure fell back into the trees and the chase resumed.

Jin wondered what he was up against. That was a seriously close call and this thing was no ordinary demon. It was just too smart. Most demons would have already engaged him in combat, but this thing seemed content to follow him wherever he flew, making periodically strikes that always nearly got him. If he wasn't a Shinobi, they might have too.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Attack me already! Do something!" Jin yelled at the thing after about a half hour of the chase.

The bulging shadow stopped and turned its face up a Jin, a pair of cold, amber gold eyes staring up at him. "Oh, but I have done something."

"Done what? I'm not even harmed!" Jin retorted, hovering well of reach of the creature.

The bulking shadow mass laughed, shaking slightly. "Look where you are, little Wind Demon."

Jin looked around, not sure what the creature meant. All there was were trees and trees and sky. What about it? He glared down at the demon. "All you've done is chase me so far for the past half-hour!"

The shadow roared with laughter now. "Ah, but wasn't that the point!" Jin scrunched his face up in a look of confusion. The creature sighed through a laugh. "Where is your little Ice Demon now?"

Jin's face fell as he realized what had happened. The creature had forced him away from Touya! Who knew what he was facing now. They were much stronger together and Jin had flew a long way in that half-hour, the creature toying with him, batting at him like a yarn ball.

"What have you done to him?" Jin roared.

The shadow laughed, it's amber eyes glittering. "I haven't done anything. However, I will say this. If your friend is lucky, he might still be breathing by the time you get back."

Jin didn't wait for a more open invitation. He swung around and sped back the way he had come, the mocking laugh of the shadow creature mocking him the entire way.

Touya was battered and bruised, his back aching and his lips dripping blood, along with his nose (which he believed was broken) and several scratches. It had been close to fifteen minutes since the initial beginning of the attack, and in that time, Touya had managed to find out little to nothing about these things and how to beat them.

He had found out what the dog's accomplice was. It was a giant ox wielding an ax. Touya had been lucky the ox had not struck him with it the first it hit – which was with its hooves. The ox had been black too, as was it's ax, and so it was blended as well, which didn't make things easier.

Touya had

The next to attack had been the dog, and Touya and barely managed to avoid him – the only indication an attack was coming was the sudden sound of a foot pivoting in the dirt. Touya had managed to duck and knock the dog hard the side as it had lunged for his throat. The dog took the hit like it was nothing and vanished back into the darkness, snickering.

Touya was more on alert than ever after that, and again, it was what saved him. He heard the soft hiss of something being drawn and flung himself into the air just as an ax whistled right where he had been crouching in a downward slash. He was glad he had chosen to jump instead of roll, since the ax would have easily followed the movement.

Yet, the jump had been a mistake as well. Touya suddenly saw the ground rushing to meet him. He hit hard and a crushing weight forced him deeper still into the dirt, claws digging into his back. He forced down a cry of pain as the thing on his back leaped off and vanished back into the dark.

This was bad. The two were working together and he was at the serious disadvantage in the situation. They weren't using special powers, just sheer physical strength, so he couldn't sense them, and what noise they did make was minimal, and gave him mere seconds to act. Not to mention that last blow had hurt his back, bad, and the claw wounds were more than just superficial.

Touya dodged to the right as he heard a snap to his left, but regretted it instantly. Something rammed into his back and sent him hurtling into the air, more than likely the ox since it had felt like a two ton anvil had just smashed into his spine. Yet, even through this, Touya managed to twist himself so he was facing the ground, in a position to land correctly as he fell.

Yet, this again proved a wrong maneuver. This time, Touya couldn't bite back a cry of pain as claws latched into his sides and pain seared through his shoulder as teeth sank deep. He hit the ground hard yet again, this time the dog sinking its fangs deeper into his side, paws stretching out to clamp on his legs and arms, slicing deep into them as well.

Touya bit his lip to force back another cry, shedding more blood from the this endeavor. Curling his first, he concentrated all the energy he could spare at the time, forcing his body temperature to lower dramatically, till his skin was like touching dry ice.

The dog let go; yelping in pain as burning cold engulfed its mouth. Its paws received the same punishment and the dog leapt off, leaping back into the darkness. Touya coughed, tasting blood in his mouth as air began to return to his lungs, but pushing himself up was out of the question. With his arm wounded so bad, it couldn't support any weight, and his back was possibly in tatters.

It was sad, really, to think he would die like this. Time in the jail must had softened him instead of hardened him if he couldn't even beat these animals. He should have been able to easily counter them, but right now he was just too tired to think about.

"Now, Dog! Now!" a guttural voice drawled.

"No! The damned boy's body is too cold to hit!" snarled what Touya assumed was the dog.

"Cold will not affect my ax!" hissed the guttural voice, whom Touya decided was the bull.

The dog growled. "Do not touch him! He's my kill!"

"But if we don't finish him the Windy will come back!" the ox bawled.

"No! Wait till he's unconscious! The ward will wear off then!" the dog ordered, growling.

"Touya!"

"Damn!"  
"I told you! The Windy is back! Do it now!"

"I can't! The burning cold is still there!"

"Now!"

"No! Just a little longer!"

"_Touya_!"

Touya faintly recalled the sound of wind whirling around him then, with the pained howls of the dog and the ox, faintly mixed with the haunting roar of another creature. His body was going numb with the cold, but it was already sliding away as blackness clawed at the edges of his eyes.

"Touya! Hold on!"

Touya faintly heard the pleas, but couldn't respond. Pain was flooding him, and he could feel the wet trickle of blood. Slowly, the blackness began to gain more ground, and Touya was just to tired to fight it. Silently, he gave over, and the blackness engulfed him.

()

Oooooh, I am such a horrible person, yes I am. Don't worry, Touya is NOT dead, but I feel it is a nice way to get him to where I need him to be. Haha, such a cruel update this is. XD But, I have updated! Hurray! Cheer….WORK WITH ME PEOPLE!

- Blaque Midnyte -


End file.
